


Train ride

by Ghoullish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Depression, Multi, PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoullish/pseuds/Ghoullish
Summary: It has been years after the war, things have been hard. Thanks to Harry speaking at the trail Malfoy and the other Slytherins were able to escape an Azkaban sentence and attempt a normal life.You've seen it, the soft thankful smile Draco gives harry on the train station when they send their kids off to Hogwarts. It's enough to prompt Draco to send Harry a letter.  Inviting him over for dinner. Especially since their children get along so well, and ofcourse to maybe make amends for the lost years of friendship they could have had.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 29





	1. How it all started

{ a short authors note, this is bit of an introductory chapter, explain what has happened in short. I’ve decided to rewrite my previous work from December. I wasn’t happy with the style and I wasn’t in a good space to write. So this is me redeeming that and making some changes.

For my story, Draco suffers from pretty severe PTSD. I will be basing it of some of my own experiences with the disorder. But I am open to criticism. He’s distanced himself a lot from the wizarding world. Living far from England and up in the mountains, fending for himself and his family most of the time. He’s learned to enjoy a simple life and get by with distraction after distraction. He's taken up fishing and other muggle activities. Living a mondaneish life.

While Astoria knows he’s gay, most people do not. He’s not fully come to terms with it and he’s ashamed, feeling like he’s disappointing his family yet again. There will be a line of how mental abuse affects ones life and how it can impact someone. How hard it can be to keep seeking help. If anything like this triggers you, please find another fic. I want this to be a slowburn and a writing practice. I want to add some harsh reality to a normally magical story.

I also just want to make clear. English is not my first language. If I make mistakes please let me know. Also suggestions? Yes please!} 

It hadn’t been easy, life after the war. Lawsuits, families falling apart, families being hunted down and murdered… it had been heartbreaking to watch.  
But here they were. 20 years later. Surviving, getting by. But most importantly, Draco was dropping off his very own son. He’d lost everything, his family home. His status… even his wand for most of those 20 years. But.. he’d gotten by. Now living in what was once a broken old family cabin up in the mountains in Norway, together with his… well his wife he supposed.. they didn’t talk for the most part but… they did do their best when it came to Scorpius.

Scorpius is what had kept him from giving up. From ending it all and letting his mother deal with his late fathers mess alone. Not that he had the gut to end it himself. He would’ve thrown himself in the death eater hunting party’s arms, they had a special grudge for him it seemed. Probably had to do with his father… and what he’d done in school because of the man. His mother? shed moved on Pretty much, they hadn't been together for long after the war. She went remarried another ex deatheather that had also survived the huntings. he send her letters the first few years but that had long since stopped too. As far as Draco knew, she didn't know or wish to know what Scorpius looked like.

No years of muggle therapy could fix what his father had put him though. Draco still tried to blame himself.. but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. It hadn’t been his fault… his father forced him, threatened and manipulated him into doing the most horrible things. He’d been a toy without any identity for his entire childhood. he was only now discovering who he was, his interests and how.. extremely little he and his dad had actually had in common.

For Scorpius however he’d done his best. He’d done everything he could to give the kid a worry free childhood. He wasn’t spoiled. But he had no shortages either. he was loved, he was happy, he had no worries. Astoria had been great with him.. with both of them really. She helped Draco recover, kept him from substance abuse most of the time. Supported him getting a normal people job and let him raise Scorpius on his own terms… she just… she was a woman. See as Draco had discovered more about himself as a human being, a living person with his own preferences. He’d realized there was very little about the female physique that he found attractive. They had come to terms with it. Astoria had her lovers and Draco had.. well he wast trying to come to terms with himself.

The Love between them was platonic. They cared deeply for each other and he couldn’t imagine life without her by his side, she was his comfort. Even if she just did it for her son at this point. tonight some of that was changing.. a difficult change but... change nonetheless.

But… tragic backstory and life events aside. Today was the day. An anxious, nerve wracking day he was sending his little boy to school. Facing a lot of his past enemies. Thanking Merlin for his panic and anxiety medications as he walked around. Ah.. the first group of Weasleys walked past. Practically spitting in his direction. Thank god for Scorpius and his incredible ability to ignore everything. Either way, he held the boy close. Keeping his eyes on the kid..

As they were saying their goodbyes. His eyes caught a familiar face. Hermione, she had become head of the ministry. He’d expected no less. He’d seen her once before. During his hearing when she and Potter made a case to have Draco get away spot free. But that was back when she had cut off all her hair. She now was sporting long hair again. She seemed well off. Weasley must be treating her well. Speaking off… His hair was more blondish red now. Not the Bright fiery red his children had and his used to be. he’d definitely gotten some scars over his years as an auror. 

And there he was. Potter, the golden boy himself. The subject of his hatred when they were children and now the subject of many therapy sessions, trying to figure out what had made Draco despise him so much. His therapist still hadn’t figured it out… well neither had he to be fair. Potter had. Well he’d definitely grown up. He’d lost the dorky glasses and traded them for something sleeker. There was nothing left of the short, scrawny poor boy he had always been. He seemed to be just a head shorter than Draco. He’d gotten more tan, probably from his travels as a curse lifter all over the world. 

He stood next to his wife, Ginny. Another Weasley that most definitely could drink his blood. The one time he did have to go to the healers after the hunters had found him and almost hexed him to death. She had refused to help him. It had taken him yelling at her to just end it then to make her help him. Out of pure spite she had lifted the curses and tended to the worst of the wounds, stitching them without any numbing while hissing about how she would make sure he’d have to live out his miserable life knowing what he did before kicking him back out of the hospital.

Draco shook his head. Medication made his mind wander too much. He smiled at Scorpius. “Now son… I don’t care what house you end up in. As long as you’re proud. You’re a Malfoy. Write me when you can and don’t let anyone tell you, you don’t belong.” He said, hugging the boy tightly. he inhaled deeply… after today Astoria would move out, with her boyfriend on trail. He’d be all alone up in the mountains and… “Ill miss you daddy… Ill write you as often as Daisy allows me.” Scorpius smiled. Looking at his owl. “Ill miss you too Scorp.” Draco let him go. Ruffling his hair one last time. “Stay safe my little buddy.” He called after him. The boy rolled his eyes as he got into the train.

The moment scorp was out of sight, Draco leaned in on Astoria. “I cant take it.. I hate seeing him go.. I’m worried. “ he whispered, his expression was calm, he even put up a smile incase his son was looking. “He’ll make it Draco. He’s our son after all. Not a thing in the world can scratch that boy.” Astoria reassured him, squeezing his hand softy. Draco closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a few deep breaths. When he opened them again.. his grey eyes met the green ones of potter.. he was almost on the other side of the station but.. it seemed they were now both aware of each other’s presence. And Potter… my my… potter had the audacity to smile at him.. the vile creature that had bullied him for years. Taken aback Draco managed a half smile before turning his attention to the train that was about to leave the station., finding Scorpius he waved. Seemed his son had found friends already. Chattering about something he only managed to wave for a short second before getting out of sight.

So when he finally returned that night, after a dinner with Astoria and Ollie, to a cold empty house… he finally let his emotions out. He plopped onto the floor after putting on the fire. Hugging his knees to his chest. His head on them. Fuck… he felt so alone.. now what. No Scorpius, No Astoria, no one. He didn’t cry. He just panicked in silence for a while. Let his mind go over the stuff. Eventually his body became less tense. So he went over the other events of the day… he’s seen some of his old friends. And his old enemies.. potter… Should he write Potter perhaps? It had come up in therapy. Why not write the guy you bullied. Say you’re sorry. Talk it out, express your regrets and perhaps stop beating yourself up over the guilt? He should.. one day, when he learned to be less awkward when encountering anyone he had done wrong in the past. Who knows.. maybe he should send a letter like that one day. But not today. Not tomorrow either. Right now he had to get his stuff back together


	2. Scorpius' letter

{ another authors note, fun I know. So I plan on using norse mythology throughout the story. It takes a bit of explaining sometimes. Let me know if there’s too much describing and to little plot and story.  
Anyway. Enjoy <3  
Chapter 3 is underway} 

The first few days were hard. Malfoy felt himself lost after doing daily chores. He didn’t need it but at this point he was thinking about going back to working on the fishing boat and be so busy he wouldn’t have time to focus on the loneliness. But.. he decided against it. He had his son to look out for and send letters. Besides who’d care for the cabin. Who’d look after his chickens? Astoria? She hated them. She had a better life now. 

Thankfully It only took Scorpius three days to get a letter to his father, Draco had been out fishing out at the river near the Cabin. Stocking up before fall and winter because fish would run low quickly. Even if it was just him eating it. He had learned how to sustain himself for the most part. Without magic, growing his own veggies. Hell, he even had a coop full of chatty chickens he took better care off than off himself.

He smiled when the small barn owl landed on his shoulder. She knew she wasn’t allowed to do that. But she did it anyway. Cooing softly and patiently as Draco gathered up his stuff and got inside. Only opening the letter as he poured himself a cup of nice and hot coffee and seated himself in his favorite chair by the fire. Daisy by his side for pets and some support.  
“Dear mom and dad,  
I miss you sooooo much already! I haven’t even been here a whole day.  
But… here it comes… I got sorted into Slytherin! Like a real Malfoy! I haven’t had to use my scary spell yet. Everyone has been nice to me and Albus. Have I told you about that yet? Me and Albus Potter. Friends! We share rooms and we met in the train, he gave me chocolate frogs. Now I know I’m not allowed to have those because they make me hyped. But this was a special enough occasion right?”

Draco could almost hear his sons chuckle. See his cheeky little grin, knowing full well he’d broken a rule and here was nothing his parents could do. He smiled and sighed in relief… his son seemed happy. Safe.

“either way, I have to go. Albus has a map that shows all the secret roads the castle has build after the war. Were gonna explore some. I love you and take care.

Sincerely,  
Scorpius Malfoy.”

Draco snorted. A messy letter. But a formal greeting. They reminded him of his own letters to his mother way back. He made a mental note to write back as soon as daisy was back on her feet. she would have to work her stamina up to be able to deliver faster without risking her health too much.  
He scratched her little face softly. Taking a sip of his coffee.

He was doing quite well. Despite being alone. He had taken it upon himself to do groceries in town more often. Grant himself the luxury of buying some local goods, speak to the townspeople and make some connections. He didn’t have too many friends left. Pansy lived far away and had a busy life after all. A lot of the others were missing, dead or in jail. Sometimes he held a diner with some of the muggles here. They were kind but hardworking people. They didn’t understand why a snob like him had gone to live in such a remote place, not all of them were open to conversation but those who were. Had grown onto him. Maybe he should organize another diner soon. He had the supplies for it and even with the littlest bit of magic he should manage.

It took him a few more sips of coffee and being lost in thoughts before it dawned upon him.. his boy had befriended one of Potters boys.. a complete disaster… this could mean a lot of trouble for his kid. For him. For everything… what if potter got mad. He couldn’t put Scorpius through that. Now he would have to write potter a letter….

And so he did. Switching his coffee for a glass of a liquor the local old lady that acted as everyone’s grandma had made and gifted him for bringing her fresh eggs each week.  
He’d gathered some parchment, his favorite peacock quill and some of the finest ink. He didn’t allow himself much luxury. But for writing he did. He often wrote poems and short stories. None of them to be published, more so for him to write his mind and thoughts out on paper. It was almost therapeutic…

“Dear H. J. Potter,

Its certainly been a while hasn’t it. 18 years since the trial? It has come to my attention that my son Scorpius has befriended your son Albus. Now before we both take rash actions and take them apart, which I am assuming would be best to save them from ending up hurt later. I would love to have you and your Wife over for dinner to discuss the matters at hand. Perhaps clear up some stuff of the past?  
I do not remember ever thanking you nor apologizing for the past. Perhaps its time to do so.

Either way, you’re both welcome, next Saturday. I will send a portkey for 8 PM with the bird.

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy”

That would have to do. Casual yet formal and to the point. Looking at daisy he sighed. Maybe he should invest in another bird. Daisy was small, and truth be told, she was getting old. She wouldn’t be able to handle another flight to England so soon again. Especially to deliver two letters. And to be really honest… having a buddy around wouldn’t be too bad. He had the space. Plus he was in dire need of a trip to the Norwegian version of the diagonally anyway. 

So, the next day, after doing his tasks around the house, he gathered his bag, put on a cloak and apparated to a small alley in Bergen, muttering the old Norse spell to open the gates. You see, where as magic was more based around merlin and is teachings in the UK. Most traditional wizards here believed they had gotten their magic from the great Nordic Gods. They celebrated their feasts differently, they believed in hand labor more than using magic for every task. And believed in living honorably and hopefully one day reaching Valhalla and feasting with the great god Odin himself. 

Everything was different here. Some used magic without a wand. Despite using it sparingly they were so powerful and controlled. Draco by now had notes upon notes about the community, their magic and ways of life. It was one of the reasons he stayed where he was located now.

After gathering the stuff he needed for his potions, something he still enjoyed thoroughly even though he had been forced into taking it. He ended up at the bird store. No owls. A common sight here. See. Due to the influences of Norse mythology, they only had Ravens. Based upon Odin’s messengers Huginn and Muninn (thought and memory in old Norse), two great ravens said to deliver messages all over the world. If you got a speaking raven it was a blessing of the gods, and you should only send such a bird to great friends. Malfoy however had learned that ravens were just really smart and picked up certain words over time. But he respected their culture.  
Either way he stepped into the store. Smiling at the keeper. No one here knew about his past. He was welcome everywhere. 

After some small talk, the keeper came up with a rather large bird. Named Skadi, another goddess. Telling him about how she’d been owned by an older woman who couldn’t keep her any longer. At three years old she still had many years in her. She did have bit of a nipping problem but that was nothing he and Scorpius couldn’t fix. So obviously. He got the bird. She thanked him with a bite to the ear. 

Once back home, he added a short “The raven nips.” At the bottom of his letter before tying it to the bird together with a mug, a quick makeshift portkey. “now do be quick Skadi, when you return ill have a proper home ready for you.” He smiled, before sending the bird off.

She came back just two days later. Carrying nothing but a small letter in the most horrific handwriting. It seemed so zero effort it almost pissed Draco off.  
“Malfoy,  
Ill be there. The bird did indeed bite. S gonna leave a scar. Thanks for that. Ginny won’t attend. She’s… angry enough you asked.  
Harry.”

Draco snorted. “Good Bird” he chuckled, patting her little head as he carried her to the bird room. He’d send off Daisy this morning so she had the place for herself.  
So.. Potter was coming? He’d really have to start preparing now. Perhaps a good time to bring out an actual decent tailored outfit, switch that out for his muggle clothes. He couldn’t let Potter know how far he’d fallen from grace… he should probably tell him this was just his vacation home and.. and… who was he really trying to impress. Potter knew he’d lost everything at the trail..


	3. The Dinner

Harry’s POV

After the war. After being an auror for about 5 years. Harry had burned out completely. Nothing felt fulfilling anymore. He and Ginny had been together but.. even that didn’t bring him much joy anymore. They had a work schedule where one would be home when the other wasn’t. avoiding fights and facing their failing marriage.

It had taken them 2 years of counselling and another baby to fix their marriage somewhat. And now Harry was just simply travelling the world. Usually home for about a week or two weeks to spend with his children and play the good happy dad he knew he wasn’t. At least the traveling he did for work brought him some fulfillment. Seeing every part of the world. Helping people out of their misery by ridding of deep and dark curses. 

It seemed that after Voldemort had died.. or disintegrated into dust, Harry was in fact able to study fairly well when he could actually focus on the subjects offered. He had become quite the skilled wizard. He had changed a lot… and now. Now he was bored. He felt empty. Without a real goal. He’d never enjoyed the spotlight. He enjoyed helping others, surely. And thank Merlin there were still people on this earth that didn’t know about Potter the golden boy and saw him as just another curse lifter. Hoping he could help em out for a quick buck. 

He was surprised to say the least. A Giant raven had managed to work its way into his office, the one day he actually was at home. It was 2 am. Harry had, per standard nowadays, fallen asleep at his desk, bended over paperwork he refused to do while traveling. The raven had woken him up with a bite to the hand before screaming at him. He could’ve sworn the thing was laughing at the state of him. Grumbling he took the letter she was carrying. “This better be fucking important Bird.” He muttered, sucking on his bleeding finger. He raised a brow. Malfoy? Out of all people Malfoy was the one to send him a letter.. I mean.. the bird made sense then. A stuck up prick. 

He had spotted Malfoy at the station the other day when dropping the kids off for school. He’d grown up. He had been lean. But he looked stronger, in a new way. He looked strong when they were kids, mentally mostly. Nothing seemed to break him. The trails had been the first time Harry had seen Malfoy rather broken and distressed. A look that didn’t suit him. At all. It was part of the reason harry pushed so hard to have him and his mother get away easily. Especially since they both saved his life. He seemed better now. Still stoic and cold, the opposite of his son that had been bouncing around the place. He did seem to care for the kid a lot however. The way Harry felt he should be for his kids but couldn’t bring himself too. 

He looked back at the letter. Realizing he should probably read more than just who send it and get distracted by that. “Dinner huh.. fair nuff. I don’t see why we should break the kids up. They’re kids..” he mumbled to the bird, who tilted her head before cawing as if she agreed, making harry let out a soft chuckle. “lemme ask the wife if she’s aight with going so you can get this back ya mean bird.” He said, stumbling to his feed and walking up to Ginny’s bedroom.. They didn’t even sleep together anymore.. 

“Say Gins. Malfoy invited us to dinner for next Saturday. You wanna go with? Its about Albus and his son.. Scorpius was it being friends?” he asked, coming in without knocking.   
“Harry James Potter. May I remind you that not only is it 2AM and I have a shift that starts at 7AM? But I also do not give a rats ass about Malfoy and I care even less about what his son does with my Son as long as he doesn’t blow him up like his father would like to. You go do something for your Children once. Now let me fucking sleep.” Ginny rambled. Looking very close to cursing Harry with every single forbidden curse in the book.  
“Sure Gins, sorry wasn’t looking at the time. Sleep well love.” He uttered, quickly closing the door.  
Letting out a deep sigh he went to the kitchen, grabbing some sliced beef he was supposed to use for dinner tomorrow. Figuring the Raven would enjoy some after a flight from wherever Draco seemed to live nowadays. 

Once back up he put a plaster on his finger to finally stop the bleeding, handing the raven her food as he went to write a note. “Did you have to bite the writing hand? Look. Its even worse than my usual writing.. though I suppose Draco would whine about it either way.” The thought of making Malfoy cringe made him grin. “There ya go. You’re free to stay for a bit if you need to rest up.” He hummed, handing the bird the note. “Now if you don’t mind I’m going to get to bed.” He hummed, dragging himself back to bed. Sleeping soundly and forgetting about the whole damn dinner until the day of.   
And even on said day. Harry had to be reminded by ginny as he was making dinner himself that evening. “you couldn’t have told me before I practically showered in garlic… I know we dislike Malfoy. But I don’t want to smell like shit.” Harry whined, attempting to wash the smell off, without result. Ginny just chuckled. “Serves you. I had a full day shift and you barged in at 2AM. Go dress. I’ll finish this up. Please do let me know how it goes. “ She smiled, rather friendly today. Of course. They were babysitting Rose, whom was happily chattering with Lilly about going into town tomorrow.

Harry ran upstairs. Deciding black jeans and a dress shirt would have to do. He didn’t have much fancy stuff, he didn’t value it nor did he care for his looks. The only reason his hair was semi cut. Was because Ginny kept chopping it off and trying to fix his “Hogwarts head he should’ve grown out by now.” After a quick shower and trimming his attempt at a beard he was ready.   
“Gins, you sure you don’t wanna go?” he called from up the stairs.   
“Certain, take care yeah? Don’t get hurt.” Ginny called back. The girls yelled their goodbyes and as Harry yelled his back. Grabbing his wand and the port key.

Even after all these years, he still had trouble with these things. Falling right on his ass as he landed in front of the cabin. A big, lovely cabin which emitted warm light all over the area. Was that a coop full of chickens? He turned around as he got up. The small lights of the town far below making him take a step back, just a tad further from the edge. Harry was fine with hights… if he had a broom with him. 

Dusting himself off he walked up to the door. Which opened just as he was about to knock. “ Evening Potter. Come on in. The food took longer than expected so its just finishing up.” Malfoy said, a bit cold.. but he was trying, stepping aside. “Evening to you too Malfoy. Should be fine. I can wait. “ Harry said, lowering his hand finally as he walked in and found himself a spot in one of the big chairs in front of the small fire. It seemed to be far colder up here than in the UK so the warmth of the fire was welcome. 

“What can I offer you, wine? Beer? Gin tonic? Martini?“ Malfoy said, leaning on the back of the other chair. “figuring we might need some drinks to get this whole conversation going.” He tried a smile. Harry Smiled back. “I guess I’d like a Gin tonic. Half and half.” He hummed. Watching Draco. He hadn’t noticed last time since it had been up. But Draco’s hair was longer. Just over his shoulders and had a slight wave. He also hadn’t grown much. Harry was at least a head taller now which made him grin.   
“what are you smiling at Potter? I didn’t ask you to come here for nothing. Let’s get to business.” Draco said, waking harry from his thoughts as he handed him his drink.  
“Oh yes. The boys. Look before you go and give me a rant. I’m fine with em being friends. Let them be. they’re not us. Besides after Albus got sorted into Slytherin.. he needs anyone can get.” Harry started. Malfoy seemed a bit taken aback. He.. he hadn’t expected Potter to be willing to let Scorpius be friends with his son. In fact Draco had made a whole list as to why they should be allowed to and to please let his son have that chance.   
After a few moments of silence Malfoy opened his mouth. “I….” he seemed at bit of a loss. “I agree. I didn’t think you would be willing to allow them. The Malfoy name isn’t exactly good nowadays…” He looked at his drink. Wishing he had poured more than half/half. “What about Ginevra?” he asked, trying not to let his insecurities shine through.

“They’re kids Malfoy. Its fine. Ginny said it was. Her only problem is with you and to be really honest. She’s a Weasley. They’re just really good t holding long grudges.” Harry shrugged, not taking his eyes of Malfoy, he was already halfway done with his drink. Which, to Harry’s taste was bit of a strong pour.

“I see.. well that is settled then. If you do happen to change your minds. Please owl me.” Malfoy said, seemingly relaxing a little more.   
“we won’t trust me. And if Ginny tries to change her mind I’ll stop her. Its been 20 years since the war. You weren’t to blame for it. We were kids.” Harry huffed, he was sick of people still holding grudges. When he was an Auror they had the monthly case of death eater hunters killing an ex members partner who had nothing to do with it, killing their kids, beating up family members. It had been absolutely disgusting.   
“Right. I’m.. I’ll… I’ll grab the salmon before it burns, please do take place at the table” Draco seemed a bit taken aback. He wasn’t ready to talk about the war. Especially not to Harry fucking Potter.   
Harry nodded. He understood and took a place at the cherry oak dining table.  
“It’s nothing too Fancy, Most of the fish was gone at the market salmon was all that was left really.” Draco said, putting out a lovely smelling salmon fillet with a herb crust on top, on some mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. “I’ve taken the liberty of pouring you a white chardonnay with it. Makes it taste better.” Draco mused.   
“Didn’t know you could cook Malfoy, this looks lovely.” Harry smirked tossing back the last of his Gin tonic when Malfoy wasn’t looking.   
“Just because I was well off doesn’t mean I cannot fend for myself Potter.”  
“It’s Harry. And I wouldn’t know. When we we’re kids you seemed like you were still getting your ass wiped.”  
“Fuck off Potter. Taste it. Pray I didn’t poison you.” Draco smirked. There was no snide behind his comment.  
Harry did as told. Glaring into Malfoy’s eyes as he did so. His own widening. “damn you actually did a good job too. “ he hummed.   
The other flashed a small smile.

Over dinner they had some small talk. Talking about the kids. Harry commenting about how Astoria was missing and Draco admitting she had moved on from him. They were only together for their son. Harry admitting he and Ginny weren’t too close anymore either and hadn’t been for years.

By the end of the night they were both quite drunk. Genuinely enjoying one another’s company as they were finding they had more in common than they had thought. Of course avoiding any sensitive topics like the war and a lot of their childhoods. Harry found himself feeling.. more at ease than he had expected. Malfoys refusal to call him anything but potter, his snide remarks and no more respect than he had had in the past was a nice change from most of his friends. Some of whom would treat him like he was broken, others like he was a big giant hero instead of a friend. Malfoy was a nice change of tune most definitely. Not that either was going to admit they had enjoyed it.

“So Potter. I suppose that’s it huh.”  
“that’s it yeah, I should probably head home.” Harry hummed, leaning in the doorway.   
“it er.. it was alright having you. Not as horrific as I expected, but I did in fact expect you to show up ready to curse me into oblivion.” He sounded rather genuine as he slurred his words a little.   
“I suppose you were a tinge less snobbish than I remember. We should speak more Malfoy, really. I mean it.”  
“I agree. Now off you go before I change my mind on letting you come back here again.” Malfoy smiled. A genuine soft smile.

And with that. The night ended


	4. Old friends

Draco’s POV

After the dinner with Potter going quite well, Draco decided that it might be time to contact his old friends Pansy and Blaise. Not Goyle. He’d heard of Gregory, a lot more than he’d like. Last time being on the front page of the Daily Prophet for being wanted. Rumors were being spread about Goyle trying to restart some of what the dark lord had left behind. It was said he was gathering crowds of ex and new members in the underground trying to restore the pure bloodlines.   
Malfoy wasn’t sure what to believe really. Greg had been quite dull, he must be getting influenced by someone. Or it straight up not true. He didn’t care to find out for himself. he and pansy did have a falling out a long time ago… he should try to make up for that probably.

An owl and a raven later and plans were made to meet in one of the bars at diagonally. Both seemed rather happy to hear from Malfoy. Even Pansy, who used to be as cold and stoic as he’d been, had written him a long heartfelt letter about how not a day passed where she didn’t think of him. How much she missed him but didn’t want to be pushy until Draco was ready to meet her again. How much she regretted their argument.   
Blaise’s response had been much shorter, but just as meaningful. Leaving Draco with a sharp sting of guilt. Had he really abandoned his friends like that?

When preparing to leave he grabbed Skadi. Daisy was on her way to Scorpius with some presents from him and Astoria and he figured he might want to send his mother a letter too. Once he figured out what to write to her. How to apologize for the lost years.  
Skadi seemed fine with whatever. She hadn’t bitten him since the first time and truth be told. Draco had grown very attached to her over the past few weeks. she was quite the personality to have around. seemingly understanding his every word and trouble. She had taken to bringing him “Gifts” when Draco had a bad day. Gifts consisting of twigs, stones, the cap of an old beer. Worthless. But she insisted he appreciate it and applauds her for her great sacrifices.

He looked around the Cabin. Fire was out. Windows locked, he had packed everything he could possibly need. Chickens would be fed with a simple spell. They would be teleported incase of a fire to Astoria and Brants. Everything was fine as he put up his final protecting spell. Apperating to the first stop. It took him a total of 8 stops, including one mid pond, but eventually he reached London. He was planning on staying a few days so he’d booked a room at the wizards Inn. Before he made his way there he dropped his hair out of the small bun he had been wearing it in, hiding his face behind it. Skadi had propped herself on his shoulder, looking around curiously. 

Once at the Inn and getting the first glares from whomever heard his name being called. He headed into his room. “What am I doing to myself. I’m not welcome here. I shouldn’t be here” he grumbled. Plopping on his bed. Skadi cawed in response. “You’re right. I’m here for a reason. I need to get my life back together. Good bird.” He snorted. The dinner was planned for later tonight. He might as well take a little nap before getting ready right?

A few hours later he was looking fresh after a shower. His hair back up, it was dark out anyway, no one would notice him. He put on his cloak, it was nice to be actually able to wear wizards clothing again. Muggle stuff was comfortable. But it held no nostalgia, it had no familiar feeling and it made Malfoy feel uncomfortably normal. He had been humbled a lot. But he wasn’t a bloody peasant fully yet. 

He popped his wand up the sleeve if his white button up. An old trick he had learned from Pansy, one last look in the mirror and he was off to meet his friends. Chin up, chest forward he left the Inn. Walking through the, despite it being late, still lively streets of Diagonally until he reached the restaurant the had agreed to meet at. Spotting his friends, who apparently also liked to be 30 minutes early he couldn’t help but stop in his tracks for a moment. Staring at them. they were so happy, they were healthy, smiling, and there. He took a deep breath, a pleasant smile on his face as he walked up to them. “Pansy? Blaise?” he asked softly. Pansy immediately got up. “Draco oh my.. I barely recognize you!” she exclaimed, almost stumbling over her chair as she went to pull him into a tight hug. “it’s been so long” she uttered, only letting go after a little bit, quickly wiping her eyes. She had definitely become less of a bitch and more emotional.   
Blaise smiled at him. “Good to see you” he said, hugging him for a short moment.  
“It definitely has been. Look at you lot. Actual adults and not the messes I expected you to become.” Draco teased, sitting down with them.

As the ordered their drinks, the conversation of what’s your life like now came up.  
“Doing quite well. After my mother passed I got her savings. A lot, so I set up a few bars of the kinky variety. Business has been very. Very good.” Blaise smirked. “Married 3 times so far. Following her footsteps well.” He hummed, turning to Pansy.  
She smiled softly. “well… Now I know we had the falling out Draco, and again my apologies over judging you back then. But I met the most lovely muggle when traveling in Egypt. He researches muggle artifacts there. We’re working together on it now. Apparently magic really explains a lot about their culture and… ah never mind. We’re getting married next year.” She sighed happily. “what about you. How have you been getting by?”

He had to think about it for a moment. “Ah I… moved away from England with Astoria. Fixed up the old vacation cabin. Enjoying the quiet life.” He hummed, swirling the wine he’d just gotten and taking a sip. “Me and Astoria are divorcing however. We didn’t work in the long run and now Scorpius is in school there’s no real reason to stay together.” The other two nodded.   
“I mean it was to be expected. Living in England was hell just after the war and you took quite the hit despite Po…. Is that Potter and his gang?” Pansy leaned back to look over Blaise’s shoulder. “Oh my it is. Don’t look.”  
Too late. Both Malfoy and Blaise looked. “My oh my, Potters gone hot.” Blaise smirked.   
“Quit drooling pervert.”  
“What? Hes grown out of his awkward phase finally. I know a good man when I see one. The Weasley… well he looks like one expects of a Weasley. Overworked and overtired.”   
“Quit it. Don’t stare. They’re gonna notice.” Pansy kicked him under the table.   
Malfoy laughed. “They have. Granger has, she’s kicking her husband under the table. Look away.” He hummed, taking another sip unbothered. 

Harrys POV

After months and months of delaying he now had to. He could no longer say no to going out with Ron and Hermoine. It wasn’t that he hated them. they just.. they always treated him like he was fragile. Like he couldn’t handle things well. He always felt more like a burden than anything despite their best efforts to make sure he wouldn’t.   
So here he was. Fancy dinner, suited up, hair done and smiling and nodding as Hermoine talked about work and Ron brought up how he missed them being Aurors together. It’s a wonder really, how far one could get in an conversation with just nodding along.  
“so Harry how has work been?” hemione asked, smiling sweetly as she tilted her head, trying to encourage him to participate more.   
“Work? Oh yea. Work has been good. I’m off to Romania in about two weeks. apparently they’ve been dealing with a nasty well spirit in some small town. They think someone tossed a cursed item down and it’s been causing a bunch of failed harvests. I’m going to see what I can do about it.” Harry said, sighing softly. 

“Same old Harry, always helping other huh. Good lad” Ron said, hitting his shoulder.   
“What moine, don’t kick me I said nothing wrong.” He hissed, looking at the direction Hermoine was nodding. “That’s bloody Malfoy and his gang. Last thing I heard he joined Goyle’s little death eater gang and disappeared of the face of the earth.”  
Harry snorted. “that ain’t true. I had dinner with him a few weeks ago. He lives up a mountain in Norway I think? He’s been doing quite well really.” He nodded at Malfoy, raising his glass at him. Malfoy returned it with the same gesture, just smaller before he got pulled back to the conversation, Parkinson seemed to be questioning him now.   
When Harry returned his gaze to Ron and hermoine, he was met with wide eyes and Ron’s mouth hanging open.   
“What?”  
“what do you mean Harry. Seriously. You and Malfoy at a friendly dinner? Who poisoned you and why didn’t that poison exist in sixth year.” Ron said raising his brows.  
“It is quite strange Harry.. I know you were there for the trails but after..”  
Harry sighed softly. “Albus befriended his son Scorpius. He wasn’t sure me n Gins would be ok with that. I assured him all was good. Did you know he can actually cook?” he saw his friends expressions go from surprised to shocked, making him chuckle. “Don’t worry about it really.”  
“Harry you hated him your whole time at school and now telling me you and Malfoy are having cozy dinners at his place chatting about the kids.”  
“I didn’t hate him Ron. I suspected him and found him a stuck up prick. And turns out I was right up until I wasn’t.” Harry sounded amused.  
“Hermoine you’re awfully silent. You talk some sense into him. He’s losing it.”  
Hermoine seemed lost in thought. “You know what.. this is good. This is great actually. If harry potter and Draco Malfoy can be friends. So can others be with ex death eaters. There’s been a rising amount of attacks on ex members again recently, perhaps this could help. Could you discuss this with him.. its been 20 years. A reunion wouldn’t be a bad idea.”   
“You’re nuts.”  
“Or she isn’t. If it could end the violence against anyone that’s ever been in Slytherin… Ill talk to him about it but it might take some convincing. He’s still Malfoy after all.” Harry hummed.  
“Right. You’ve both lost your bloody minds.” Ron put his hands in his hair, shaking his head.  
“I’m glad you agree Harry. I’ll contact McGonagall to see what can be arranged. The castle would be the safest place. The new spell wont let anyone in with less than good intentions.” Hermoine said, taking out her wand and tapping lightly, soft scribbling from her bag indicating a note was being made on the matter. 

Draco’s POV

“Did you just friendly nod at him.” Pansy shook her head. There was the drama queen Malfoy knew. “Leave it. It’s fine.” Malfoy said, glaring at her slightly. “We spoke the other day, Scorp befriended his son. I had to make sure he wasn’t going to break them up harshly. He’s got no class and Scorpius is sensitive.” He shrugged.  
Blaise had a grin on his face almost comparable to the one the devil wore. “Hmm, bet he was eager to do so. I remember how he stalked you. Obsessive twat. I bet he’s jerks it to…”   
“Next topic Blaise or I’m bringing up your past. I’m sure there’s people that would love to hear about Zabini and half the Slytherin team take a shower that gets out of hand.” Draco hissed.  
“You could’ve joined us.”  
“I’m glad to have missed it.”  
“What did Blaise and the rest of the team do Draco?”  
“Nothing” Blaise muttered. He’d been shut up thankfully.

By the end of the night they ended up going to a bar. It had been incredibly long since Draco had had fire whiskey. The hot liquor burned nicely down his throat and before he knew it he was pissed drunk. He managed to find his way to the toilet and by the time he made it back. The trio he’d seen earlier had joined his. Together with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Great. Just great. Thank merlin he was drunk. Sober he wouldn't have been able to face this.

He awkwardly took a seat with them. softly greeting them, taking another shot before… “Malfoy want a smoke. You look like you need one.”  
“yeah sure”  
Without looking up or even really knowing whom he was going with he let himself be guided to the outside. Taking a deep breath before taking the cigarette handed to him, closing his eyes as he pressed it to his lips. Taking a deep huff.  
“Merlin, you really needed that huh.”  
“Potter?” Draco opened his eyes to find potters face really close to his. He swallowed hard. “Uh.. yeah. I don’t drink often. I think I lost count at the 8th shot.”  
“I can tell.” Potter didn’t move away. You know. His eyes were really lovely. Green deep pools Draco could drown in like he used to in class. When glaring and watching turned into staring and admiring… he took a step back, taking another hit and blowing the smoke in the others face with a grin, shaking his head, attempting to shake the thought of perhaps leaning in a bit closer himself and.. you're drunk Draco.  
“Don’t worry bout it Potter.” He handed the smoke back to him.  
Harry roled his eyes, taking it before moving to stand next to Malfoy, leaning against the wall “They’re so fussy. Did you see Ron looking? He thinks you’ve got me cursed.”  
“Typical Weasley, worried little creatures really.”  
They laughed, it was a little ridiculous after all. If you’d have told Draco he’d be sharing drunken smokes with Harry and feel genuinely comfortable around him at Hogwarts he’d have cursed you into the seventh department of hell.  
He took a deep breath. “You know Potter. I meant it. Back then. In the Robe store.” He whispered.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Ah. I asked you to be my friend. I was severely snobbish about it. You know. On brand. But.. I meant it. I wasn’t being pressured. I meant to be friends with you and I never forgot you turned it down. I mean I can see why you did it. But it bugged the hell out of me for years.” He stole the cigarette from harry who seemed a bit to baffled to take a hit from it.   
“I.. never saw it that way. I'm sorry.”  
“I know Potter. You’re duller than Longbottom. But.. Sincerely. I apologize for how I acted upon my disappointment.”  
Harry looked at him. “You’re drunk. Its fine.”  
“Potter, I stole something from Longbottom and flew away with it just to get your attention and impress you with my flying skills. “  
“You were just a dumbass” Potter snorted. “Its fine. You got me into the Quidditch team. It was a fair trade off snob.”  
They laughed again. Draco tilted his head back, blowing little circles of smoke up in the air.  
“I wonder… if I had just taken a second to get to know you if things would’ve ended differently…”  
“father would’ve made me betray you. They would’ve forced me into something and made me hurt you. The way it ended… it was the best solution.” Draco sighed deeply. “Don’t make me depressed Potter. Let’s head back before Weasley thinks I’ve taken you hostage.” He grumbled. Walking off.  
Harry grabbed his arm. Making him turn. “Let’s be friends now then Malfoy. Let me make up for it. “  
“whatever Potter. You’re drunk. You and your hero complex are.”


	5. Chapter 5

{ Did some thinking. Hermoine from now is a main assistant of the head minister because sister deserves a break sometimes. Also, chapter is a little shorter, I unexpectedly got back to work yesterday and I just really wanted to update the story for you guys. I'm still trying to write everyday even if its just short bits, i wont go below 2000 words promise.  
I also had some trouble deciding how to continue after the drink night. anyway. Enjoy} 

Draco’s POV

Why. Why did he drink so much. He remembered… did he do a shot race with Longbottom last night? Did Hermoine update him on the latest politics while he leaned on Potter because he was “The only sane one left in this goddamn bar” while he pointed at Pansy and Blaise trying to learn a spell from Luna and giggling like morons…. Everything hurt. He groaned, peaking through his lids. Oh no to bright. Keeping those closed. “Skadi. The potion… Please.. he muttered.” Holding his hands out. Expecting a caw and wing flapping. 

Instead he felt a warm hand against his before the potion dropped into it. “You’re a terrible drunk Malfoy.” Draco shot up. “Potter?!” he croaked. “I what…”he blinked against the light. Grumbling against his sore muscles. “where am I. What did I do.”  
“You were buggered last night. Everyone crashed at Ron and Hermione’s. I tried to get you to your room but you kept telling me “I live at your house. I’m claiming it. So I just took you with” Harry snorted as Draco shot back the potion. Almost gagging at the horrible taste.   
“Fair enough, the Blacks house was part of my heritage at some point. They must’ve put something in that whiskey, I haven’t been this drunk since Hogwarts whiskey night in the dungeons.” He grumbled, letting the potion do its work. Wondering if it was even worth it with that after taste.   
“You were absolutely horrible Draco. You were friendly with Hermoine. You even.. you dared sitting next to me.” Harry snorted.  
“Bugger off yeah.” Draco laughed, finally looking at the other. his eyes widening. Was Potter nake… Oh no he was wearing underwear, thank Merlin. He sighed, stretching his muscles as he got up, thanking god he had had the decency to steal this grubby shirt from wherever he’d gotten it. He had… scars he didn’t feel the need to share about with potter. “Shower?” he asked, lazily looking back.   
“Second door to the right. Use a locking spell. The actual lock is broken.”   
“Fair enough. It is a Weasley house after all. Now I know its big ask from you. But could you get these washed really quick. I’d rather not apperate butt naked, reeking like a drunk nights out.”  
“You’re perfectly skilled to do so yourse…”  
“Not really asking Potter, it’s bad enough I slept in the same bed as you.” There was a devious little gleam in his eyes.  
“Whatever Malfoy.”  
“That’s a good Potter.” And with that he went to get his well needed shower, only looking back to smirk to himself as he saw potter immediately getting to cleaning his clothes with spells.

Harry’s POV

Harry of course wouldn’t be the one to tell Draco that he himself had grabbed Harry by the collar when they went out for another smoke, telling him that he forgot where the Inn was and he needed a place to stay, that he needed Potter to look out for him because he didn’t trust the others.   
Harry wouldn’t be the one to tell Draco that he had agreed and rudely invited himself and the others to Ron’s because “They were close and no one was in a state to apperate home safe”. And how Hermoine paired them anyway because that would look right and trustworthy.  
He also wouldn’t tell Draco, nor anyone else present at the party, that he looked very peaceful when he slept. Soft and serene. Free of the hash, guarded expression he normally had. How soft he became when he was a sleepy drunk and how he had, without a warning, nestled himself against Harry last night.   
And never ever. Would he admit that he had liked it. It was weird. Draco Malfoy making him feel at ease.  
By the time Draco came back, Hermoine had already made them all breakfast and she insisted he’d at least stay for that. it was surprising how much she was like Ms. Weasley nowadays. Fussing over everyone. Harry was almost certain she just craved some personal contacts. Her job prevented her from a lot of close contacts so she kept those she knew close.

He sat himself down beside Neville, Malfoy flopped on the chair beside him, getting a stare from Pansy, but she kept her mouth shut. “So… how are the hangovers?” Ron asked, crumbs flying out of his mouth as he spoke.   
Surprisingly, Malfoy answered first. “Pretty good after the Potion you two provided. I feel slightly less of a wreck. Aftertaste was horrible however. Ad some ginger next time… Lovegood. Jam please.” He hummed. Luna passed it to him. Smiling friendly. Harry had been there when even Luna had taken the stance for Malfoy. Claiming he had brought her food and care while she was being held hostage. There wasn’t bad blood between them.  
“So Pansy… I heard you were working in Egypt on muggle artifacts? What’s that like?” Neville asked. And before Harry knew it everyone was chattering about work. That was until Hermoine stood up, smiling with her business smile.   
“Well. Since all of you so graciously stayed, I would love to bring up something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.. A reunion. The year 8 class and spouse. One big gathering. I sent an owl out last night and McGonagall has offered us to gather at Hogwarts the night of the Halloween party as the kids will celebrating in the quidditch field. What are your thoughts.”  
There was a bit of silence. “I mean. It would be great to see what everyone has been up to.. but you know how there is still bad blood between a the other houses and Slytherin for our.. actions back then.” Pansy muttered, looking around.   
“We seem to get around fine now don’t we. I think it’s about time we try and break the stereotype. I’m with you Hermoine.” Harry stated.  
After Harry the others tuned in. Agreeing, all of them but Draco who seemed to be lost in thought. “I’m unsure.. I know it has been Years. But there are some pretty bad grudges out there. They would have to double down on security and…” he took a deep breath, shutting his mouth again.  
“Malfoy it pains me to say this. But you’re gonna have to be there mate. Your friendship with Harry could mean a big difference.” Ron said.  
“They’re right Draco. The Weasley is right. It could make a difference. Even for your son.” Blaise said, speaking for the first time this morning. Surprising everyone.  
“I’ll be there.” That seemed to convince him.  
“Good, I’ve already send out the invites.”

The conversation quickly took on. People brainstorming about the party. Should there be a tour of the castle? Should there be a memoire for those they had lost? Should there be a theme? Which band would they have playing?

Draco nudged Harry under the table, startling him. He held up two fingers to his face. Harry snorted. “I need some air. I’m gonna catch a quick smoke. You Joining?” Harry said, loud enough for the others to hear. Was this how they were now? Did they have little signals for when they needed a break? Harry couldn’t say he minded.   
“Sure Potter, I’ll chaperone you so you wont get lost.” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically.   
“Git.”  
“moron.”

They walked outside, where Draco let out a soft sigh, untensing his shoulders a little by stretching out. “Surely there has to be another way. I really know I don’t think I can stand a full night of 1. Having to walk around with you. 2. Having people feed into that horrible ego of yours and then 3, the worst of them all, make you come across like a half decent person and not an utter moron.” He grumbled.  
Harry snorted. By now he’d learned Malfoys defensiveness was just the way he liked to talk to Harry, supposedly to keep him humble.  
“You’ll do fine. Just keep off the fire whiskey. You were hammered last night and one of us has to be responsible. Clearly I am incapable.”  
That shut Malfoy up. Harry got him there. “Fuck you Potter.”  
Harry shrugged, lighting a cig. “You actually want one or is there more you need to fuss about.”  
No answer, just Draco snatching it from his hand and taking a hit before handing it back.   
“that’s it for now. I’ll owl you my concerns when I get back.”  
“Sure Malfoy.” Harry snorted, it was just getting amusing at this point. Why did this aggravate him so much back then? Who knows.

\---------------time skip time-----------------------

It had only been a day or two when Harry got a paper dropped onto his desk. Ginny stood behind him, fuming.  
Harry looked at the front line. “the Golden boy involved with ex death eater Malfoy?” was the big headline, a picture under it of him and Malfoy having a smoke standing quite close, smiling.  
“You know. I do not appreciate my husband hanging out with they man that hurt my family.” Ginny started. She was enraged. “You didn’t tell me you and Malfoy are all buddy buddy now.”  
“Ginny I..”  
“I understand you may get along for our sons sake. Do not get close to that man. If it weren’t for the healing spells I would still have the scars of what he and his buddies did.” She hissed, oh god she really was pissed off now.   
“Ginny, he has changed. He regrets what he has done he’s actually quite decent now. You know what happened back then you had your apologies. Besides you don’t have to like him. We just get along alright now. You know Hermoine is planning this reu...”  
“So you’re actually taking his side now Harry?! What’s wrong with you! You know I put up with everything you do. You’re never here, and when you are you’re up here. Filing those damn rapports!” she was screaming at this point, her face as red as her hair. Harry really fucked up this time.  
“The kids ask for you you know. Why isn’t daddy ever here? Why can’t daddy come to the musical? I have to lie to them every time. They still think of you highly. But not thanks to you Harry. I raised them. I did everything by myself. Do you even love them? I know you don’t love me but at least love them.”  
Harry stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Ginny I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t know how much I’ve been hurting you.. I didn’t realise I was hurting the kids with my work. You know what I’ll stay home. I’ll find something like an office job and I’ll be home more.” he said it softly, trying to calm her down a little. “I’ll do better. I Promise.”  
“You won’t have to do better Harry. I’m sick of it. This really was the last straw.. I can’t take this any longer. You don’t love me. I’m not even sure I love you anymore.. and…” She was sobbing at this point. There was no calming her anymore. She was too far gone. It took her a few minutes to find the right words and when she did… “I..it… There’s another man. I would say im sorry but I am not. I felt alone, betrayed. And then Ron told me about you and Malfoy out of all people being buds and speaking of forgiveness..”  
Harry took a step back. He hadn’t expected that. he opened his mouth, but there was nothing to say really. He had heard Ginny was friendly with some healer at work.. thought nothing of it. It wasn’t like Harry had given her what she needed. A loving caring husband. Yeah it was… it was probably for the best right? But damn. Damn did that hurt.. She should’ve told him at least.   
“Harry I’m..”  
Before she could finish. He apperated. No one knew where too. But he was gone.


	6. Missing

{ sorry not sorry but there’s a dragon prince reference because two of my friends who be reading this have watched that show and got me into it and it just kinda works. Also mentions of physical violence. this is a longer one. I haven't been able to update as soon as I'd like due to working again. Uploads will be less frequent but i will make them longer as i do write everyday when I find the time.} 

Draco was out. He felt a lot better nowadays and had decided to pick up an old sport he used to enjoy. Horse riding. He had to learn it as a kid because that just was how wizards used to get around before apperating was a thing. His family originally got rich selling the best horses, ones people would now consider sport horses. Wizards horses had unicorn bred into them. they had a certain elegance, and depending on the line bred, they were enhanced in certain things. One of the Norse wizards he’d gotten to know bred horses with certain calming and healing effects. Normally ridden by people with disabilities and or severe anxiety issues. Mainly Fjords, tall fjords because well.. unicorns were gigantic.

He had asked if he could rent out one of the Fjord geldings that wasn’t used as much. Too energetic. Twice a week he took the horse out for a hike through the woods and mountains surrounding his home and the stables. It had taken him a few lessons to get back into the feel and rhythm of a horse. But he felt a connection with this animal. He was just a really big goof that got the spunks a lot. Today was no different. 

He was trotting along nicely on the path. It was a cold day, just warm enough to not have to wear a coat. But most definitely sweater weather. Everything was going great. Draco had even gotten the horse, named Loki for his antics, to walk with a nice curled, but relaxed neck. He pat is neck, letting the reigns go a little and going back to a walk, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds of the woods, the smell of autumn filling his lungs. Letting his mind wander, letting the horse take control of where to go.  
He opened his eyes, relaxing in his seat, eyes running over his surroundings when suddenly…

The sound of wings rapidly approaching. Skadi cawing loudly as he held his arm out. The raven landing on it. She was panting, it was clear she’d flown as she could. She had been send with Draco’s latest letter and gifts to Scorpius as they had decided Daisy was maybe a bit too old.. Only a day ago. She must have returned right away.. with an urgent matter. 

He halted Loki, thanking merlin he had practiced actually standing still when being halted with the horse. Freeing Skadi from her letter after holding her close to his chest for a moment. “Good Girl.. you did well..” He muttered, putting her on his shoulder where she immediately nestled against him.

“Dad,  
Albus’ dad has been missing. Al said he and his mom had a fight about something and he left. No one can find him and I just wanted to know if you maybe know where he is? Is he staying with you? Please let me know. Al is super upset and I can’t help him. I want him to smile again.  
Love Scorpius.”

Malfoy raised a brow. Potter missing? Why? Well it was concerning his son. And he would do anything to cheer Scorpius up. And potter missing wasn’t to great either. He sighed. “Lets go back Loki buddy, we’ll have to continue some other time.”

He picked up the reigns, letting Loki take a full gallop as he went back, trying to justify halving the trek back of an hour by “giving the horse something to get his energy out.” Totally had nothing to do with the fact he was a little worried about it all. He did of course take his time letting the horse walk out and cool down properly, thanking Helve, his friend, for taking the horse off of him after that to saddle down.

By the time he came back home it was 4pm. Was it too late to make his way to Diagon? Probably. But he had just enough material to create a one way portkey to granger’s since he had no floo. Figuring starting with Potters friends would be best. They were probably looking for him too but he wouldn’t mind waiting for them to get home.

And so, but 6pm he had arranged everything. Taking his bird and just some essentials, as well as a spell book focusing on finding spells. Hoping there would be anything to help them find Potter and his stupid antics. Who disappears from home like a moron. Leaving your kids with such worries. What would the press think?

Without really thinking much more of it. He portkeyed to Grangers, knocking on the door. “Granger, Weasley.” He nodded as he walked in. “Is Potter here? I got a worried letter from my son wondering where the hell his best friends dad went.” He said, plopping down his bag. Hermoine and Ron both looking quite shocked, making Malfoy roll his eyes.  
“I.. we have been looking for him too. Ginny called a few days back sayin she and Harry got into a fight and left. We thought he was staying with you?” Ron said, mouth full of spaghetti.  
“why would he stay with me Weasley. He’s your mate isn’t he.” Malfoy huffed.   
“Anywhere he could’ve gone too or are the both of you, even you Granger utterly useless at finding your supposed best friend?”  
“We’ve looked everywhere. Even to places he might’ve gone off too for work. Ginny wouldn’t tell us what happened but she seemed really upset about it.” Hermoine said. “There’s no use in looking tonight Malfoy. Its Friday, the streets are buzzing around here. Just stay, have dinner with us.”  
“I’m going to assume the female Weasley lives in the old Blacks house?”  
“Yes but Ginny….”  
“Does Ginnevra want her husband back or not?”  
“I guess she does but listen Malfoy. Even if Ginny is going to tell you what’s up. Harry is just like this. If he doesn’t want to be found. You ain’t gonna find him. He’s more illusive than some criminals, I would know. He’ll come back in a few days and it’ll be alright.” Ron said, grumbling as he put his fork to rest. Knowing this might take a while.   
“Tell my Son that. When Scorpius sends me an unformal letter AND makes Skadi fly right back. There is something wrong. He is upset and I cannot stand for Potter making my son upset.” 

Malfoy sighed. “It’s busy. So he might come out to grab a bite to eat somewhere if he is still in London. Keeping up appearances. Ever thought about that?” he said.  
“I’ll find a hotel for the night. Owl me if you find anything.” He grumbled, apperating before they could go against him.   
Stupid Potter getting himself into trouble on his nice Friday evening he was supposed to be reading right now. Enjoying a lovely wine after a hot bath. He probably still smelled like the damn horses. The idea of it only pissed him off further. 

And with that, he picked up his bag again and apperated to the wizards inn. Getting himself a room, where he got his first look in the mirror. He had horrible helmet hair, wild and all over the place. Sighing he attempted to fix it. A quick spell to clean himself up a little. He put the bird up on a perch. Watching food appear for her. “Rest up my darling. Ill go find Potter and his disappearing twat ass.” He kissed her little head to which she wagged her tail feathers softly before she turned to the food.

Finding Grimmauld place wasn’t too hard anymore, it looked rather cosy and nice nowadays. Getting into it was more difficult. It took Malfoy fifteen minutes to get Ginny to open her door.

“He’s not here.”  
“I don’t care you are telling me what is up so I can return him like a lost dog Weasley. Its not just your Kids upset. Its mine too.” Malfoy hissed, that was the final straw for her to just let him in.   
Once finally in, she silently sat him down in the living. Pouring him some tea without asking, which Draco found rude…. But he let it slide.   
“Well go on then. What happened, I haven’t got all day to spend sipping tea with you.” He asked, tapping his foot lightly, the place had changed, last time he was here, it had been cold, empty and most of all dark. There was no cute lights, the chandeliers weren’t home to every house spider species in great Britain anymore. It was much cozier with actual furniture. And without the looming presence of the dark lord forcing your mother to show him around the house and show him that the place was actually empty while holding his want to your throat. Leaving a deep cut either way while your father just watched you in disgust.  
Much, very much cozier than that.

He took another sip watching Ginny try to find the words. “I… we had a fight over the headline of last week’s newspaper. “ she muttered. “He left and refuses to contact any of us.”  
“He left over a headline? What an absolute fuckwit. What did it say. Potter takes a walk outside without his wife. Are they divorcing? “ he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.  
“No.. it was a headline about Harry hanging out with an ex de…. With you..” Ginny said softly.   
“How dramatic..” Draco couldn’t hide he was taken aback a bit. He knew his past would follow him.. but this much? Even the media was following him as soon as he got there? He shook his head. 

“What did you say that ticked him off enough to make him go away. Isn’t potter more of the let them walk all over me type? Trust me I can take it if it was about me.” Draco said, staring at her.  
“It’s none of your business Malfoy. You got what you wanted, now leave.”  
“Again it concerns my son too Weasley.”  
“I told him he’s been a useless father.” She swallowed hard. There was more. She clearly didn’t want to tell him more. He was going to have to push just a little more.   
“He has been, he’s told me he hasn’t been able to give his children what he wants to give them. what else.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Weasley, whatever it is you’ve done, do I look like I have the ability to tell some tabloid about it? I would be cursed before I even set one foot in the direction of the papers. It’s safe with me. I just need to know what happened in order to find him and convince him its not something you leave your wife and children in distress over. So, by all means. Do tell me.” He hissed it. She had tears rolling down her face. It was clearly bad.. really bad.   
“I… I have another. He’s left me alone for weeks on end. We haven’t slept in the same room since I gave birth to Lily. He hates me and.. I felt alone and defeated. And then Richard came along and he gave me the actual love I needed and…” she choked on her words.   
“And so you slept with him without perhaps, opting to tell potter it might be better you both move on without one another.” Malfoy said, his voice actually kind, soft. The one he only used to talk to Scorpius most of the time and Astoria when he had suggested they’d move on.

He stood up, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. “Its alright Ginevra. I don’t blame you. I can’t promise you it will be ok. But Potter is forgiving and it is obvious you care for him.. I’ll do anything to at least make him hear you out properly. Thank you for trusting me.” He said, letting go of her shoulder, getting ready to walk away.   
“Malfoy..” Ginny said softly. “I.. Thank you. You really have changed.. Please find him. For the kids. He won’t have to forgive me. Just for the kids.”  
“I will, don’t worry.” He gave her a rare genuine smile before leaving.

So she cheated on Potter. And that made him leave like an idiot.. he should have been back already. Potter was dramatic, but when he cooled down he would have at least contacted Hermoine or Ron right? It was concerning he wasn’t back yet, even Draco found himself getting increasingly more worried. Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong.  
Walking through Diagon didn’t get him much further. No visible trace of potter. After about 2 hours of finding no trace. Malfoy decided it might be time for some desperate measures, in the morning though. Tonight had been stressful enough.

So he made his way back, getting to his room and flopping down onto the bed inhaling deeply. What was he even doing here? Finding Harry potter because his friends were useless at it? Why.. I mean the guy wasn’t too bad. He seemed to be one of the few people that could deal with Draco. Someone that actually understood how the war affected those deeply evolved in it. They had been on opposite sides. Harry being the savior. Malfoy being Voldemort’s Golden boy, his ticket into Hogwarts and .. the one meant to die a sacrifice in order to take Harry down. He owed Snape so much. 

Severus and he.. Severus had always entrusted him with everything. He never took much of his advice to heart but he respected the mans wished. The only reason he was hesitant that night, the night Dumbledore died, was because Severus would die in Draco’s place. And at that point, Draco already wanted nothing more than death. 

He knew Voldemort was looking through Harry’s thoughts a lot. But Voldemort had someone to practice on a lot back then. Draco was good at redirecting his thoughts, only letting the dark lord see what he allowed him too. But it was painful. He could only imagine what Potter felt like, who had probably been even less willing and hadn’t had any practice in redirecting thoughts.

Harry Potter.. Draco looked up to him you know. When they were kids. Potter had good loyal friends, talent and overall people who loved him. And oh God had Malfoy been jealous. After initially being rejected as a friend Draco had done some moronic things to get his attention. Riling potter up with his badges in fourth year. It was funny to see Potter be an actual person and get pissed off over trivial things. Not the great savoir of the wizards, just a boy getting pissed off at another dumb boy wanting nothing to be liked by him.

Liked by Harry Potter… Perhaps he did have a little crush on Harry as a kid. I mean was it really that weird? Hate and love weren’t too far off of each other right? Not anymore though. Draco had come to terms with the fact it would be better to not form any deep emotional connections but friendships with people. It was for the best really. He was too unstable. And being gay wasn’t something he would ever really accept him to be. he and his mom were talking again and he didn’t want her to have to deal with that. No. he and potter were friends finally, at least he considered him a friend and he would like to keep it that way. For the years to come. 

If he were to find Potter.. He’d ask him. If he considered them to perhaps be friends now. Really put it all behind them and no longer feel as lonely.. yes that would be nice.  
Draco smiled to himself. slowly drifting off into dreamland his thoughts continuing into a blabbering mess about a nice future finally.

He woke up late. About 2 hours Later than his usual 7am standard. Scoffing slightly. Lovely. Now he needed to hurry up. He freshened up, finally taking his well deserved shower, dressing up into something clean and setting everything up he needed for the spells. There was one spell that would leave him be able to detect Potters magic for a while. But he needed something that connected them.. thank the old Norse gods for his blessed Bird. Who had bitten the both of them, drawing blood. 

He took her up, looking her over, hoping to find a blood feather, a feather that had broken off and was still bleeding, she seemed to have known what was going to happen and gnawed at one of her flying feathers, he plucked it out, thanking her softly as he healed the wound immediately. Letting blood from the feather dripped into a vail.  
He added the other ingredients. Looking into his spell book every once in a while, adding incantations to the potions. And three hours later, he held up a small vail full of a bright Yellow liquid. He sighed, taking up the ritual bands, silver bracelets with wolf heads on the ends. These would bind him to finish the promise he made, or hed loose his limbs, it was an old spell, made by long dead Norse warriors, it would make him stronger during his search at night, one hell of a lot stronger and something told him. He might need that. Shaking his head and pinching his nose he drank the potion. Praying he hadn’t messed up and would drop dead right after he swallowed the last of it. 

It burned, badly. Like his throat had been set on fire, the remains of it dropping into his stomach, burning its way through there, he choked out as he dropped to his knees, wheezing for air, trying his best not to scream as he felt the bands tighten slightly around his arms. Skadi hopped up to him concerned. He shook his head to make her keep her distance, before his head started spinning and he blacked out. Vivid memories, colorful and too bright for Draco’s eyes, making him feel sick passing in front of his eyes. Too strong of a potion probably. 

By the time he came by it was noon. 3pm to be exact. Shakily he sat up. At least he wasn’t dead. Though he didn’t feel too far off it. He hadn’t thrown up, but he had some spots on his face, oxygen deprivation. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn’t slept in 8 weeks. the stains of tears still on his cheeks. Groaning he picked himself up. Ordering some food to be brought into his room. Not feeling ready to go outside and search potters Magic out.

He felt significantly better after eating some toast and drinking a tone of water. Skadi sat by his side concerned. Watching him closely. “That’s just the start of it love, soon these will start tightening and may the gods know what will happen when I do find him.”  
He smiled softy, patting her. “But it’ll be worth it in the end. I hope. I have to find him for Scorpius. And for his family. Perhaps a little bit for myself because I won’t lie. I miss the moron.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

After a few more hours, when the sun began to set, Draco got up from his meditation, taking up his wand and muttering the final spell to activate it. It nearly knocked him over. Maybe combining his semi alright Norse with powerful spells he didn’t know many of the side effects from wasn’t perfect.. but damn did it work. 

Normally when Draco entered a place of magic, it gave him a little warm chill. Magic had a warm and welcoming feeling over it. It was almost overwhelming now. Constricting him and tightening his chest, squeezing at his heart, uneasy. Potter wasn’t here. Potters magic was close however, it was drawing him like Moths are drawn to lamps. He took a step into that direction, and immediately it made him feel less constricted. Definitely Potter. He took Skadi up. “Lets go love.” He hummed, grabbing the bird and making his way outside. The closer he got to the location, the more dreadful and empty the streets became. Something definitely wasn’t right. 

Harrys POV

How long had it been? Why had no one come looking? He lifted his gaze. His eyes by now had gotten used to the blurry dark around him. His captors had taken and crushed his glasses a while ago. Not that Harry really cared. He just wanted to go home. Apologize to Ginny for leaving her like that. to his kids for being a shit, selfish dad… fuck they must be worried right? Or maybe Ginny had told them the truth he had left yet again because something wasn’t the way he planned it to be.

He groaned when the door opened. What did they want now. He didn’t know who was holding him down here. He faintly recognized some voices, but he had no idea whom they belonged too. Something about continuing the dark lords plans. Supposedly in a few months potter would be the big sacrifice. They’d execute him publicly to make a statement. They captured him first chance they got.

Not that Harry really minded. He was kind of glad his time seemed to be getting close sooner and sooner. He was very much done with it all. Someone walked in. He snorted. “Whatchu gonna do this time. I told you you’re not going to scare me. Just give up already.” He found taunting them daily was one of the only things he could do really. It gave him great joy up until the moment it didn’t and he’d get punished. “You know it’s weak. Hitting a man while he’s tied up. What kind of power kick does that give you? You haven’t beat me in a proper fight have you no…”.   
“Shut it Potter.” He heard a deeper voice. New guy. 

New guy had shown up two days ago. He didn’t like talking. What he did like was Making Harry feel small. Harry had never learned occlumensy properly. New guy got into his head. Found his deepest secrets, his most painful memories. Made him relive them. then, when he felt broken and defeated. He showed him something bright, his children, Ron and Hermione at dinner with him, Draco asleep, Ginny in her wedding dress… To which he was Violently beaten by new guys minions. Stinging curses, forbidden curses, cutting curses. One sectumtemptra, but that one had been cut off before it had been thrown properly. He was dreadful of new guy. New guy had been the only one able to make Harry feel like the 11 year old boy being thrown into the broom closet under the staircase.  
Like the 14 year old watching helplessly as Voldemort killed Cedric, the man that couldn’t properly love his kids because he felt he hadn’t deserved them.

He kept his mouth shut. Trying his best to deflect new guy getting into his head. He failed. After about 30 minutes, which felt like hours, New guy stopped. He took a sharp and pained breath. Did Harry succeed? He smirked to himself, the cut on his lip splitting open again before it hit him. It was worse than any curse so far. His insides were on fire. His lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. He tried to grab for his throat but the cuffs he was in wouldn’t allow him, he fell forward, face first and passed out. Only faintly hearing new guy yell about who threw that.

By the time he came by, he felt a lot better. Something familiar seemed to be pulling him closer. A happy memory, something that made him feel so much more at ease, forget about the torture for a moment. He couldn’t help himself but smile as he felt it getting closer. Not knowing that whatever it was. Was walking right into the enemies arms.


	7. Retrieving what was lost

{many POV switches up ahead. Mentions of a panic attack (indicated with *) Also some cursing and descriptions of violence. if this is too much for you, you can skip this chapter. I'll add a small summary to the next one.}

Draco had long left the wizards district, not that he could quite tell. His mind felt more and more clouded the closer he got. How many trains had he taken? No idea… skadi had hidden herself under his cloak, sitting by his side on his back. He absentmindedly patted her. 

By the time he found the street he felt incredibly out of it. It was dark out, the moon was up high and lighting an empty street Draco faintly recognized. Wasn’t this were Voldemort had taken his residence while regaining his strength? Probably. It was a clever spot really. The big abandoned house in the middle of the street. it gave off creepy vibes from the outside because of all the spells. But the inside was gorgeous, stunning. A rather classic interior, furniture dating back centuries, way back to when the Riddle family had been founded. Draco, thanks to his dark mark could still enter the building easily. Walking through the wards. His wand ready in his hand. Skadi up on his shoulder, scanning her surroundings and ready to get out to find help. 

Harry was most definitely here. His magic felt almost intoxicating to Malfoy. He took a sharp breath. Focus Draco. He heard the first set of footsteps approach him. A red bolt approaching him, which he blocked quietly and shot back. A soft groan indicating he had hit his opponent. Skadi flew up, flying over the candles around the room, dimming the lights before landing on the chandelier. 

Draco walked on, hearing the next set of footsteps approach. He was definitely in the right spot. Grumbling softly he waited for spells to come his way, which they did. From several angles. He managed to block several, a stinging curse hitting his arm. He swallowed through the pain as he shot his own spells back. He heard rumbling above him. The sound of tables crashing and people screaming.  
As soon as his opponents were taken out, Draco rushed upstairs.

Harry’s POV

Whatever had spelled him. It was coming closer. Harry had stopped feeling curses hitting him about an hour or so ago. Each beat of his heart felt heavier, slower. Whatever was reaching out to him.. he was grasping at it. Reaching out. Begging it to please stay with him.

The moment it entered the building he inhaled sharply. he felt like he could explode. His whole body tensed, he opened his eyes wide, as far as he could with two bruised eyes. Ready for it to burst through the door.. to meet whoever it was trying to save him. 

Even is magic was reaching out. It had been years since Harry had used wandless magic. It seemed stronger than ever. He heard the rumbling downstairs. New guy was cursing as he rushed down too, before he could even reach the door the hardwood table flew in his direction, splintering against his back. He dropped to the ground, knocked out. Others threw spells at him, he blocked them, threw them back. He couldn’t see what was happening. He just heard the screams of someone being hit with their own Crucio and someone rushing up the stairs.

When the door opened he could make out it was Malfoy in the faint light. His eyes were wide. “fucking hell potter what have they done to you?” he asked panting, not noticing New guy getting too, aiming his wand at Draco.  
“Draco watch ou..” too late. Draco dropped to the ground. Screaming in pain. Another spell silencing him.   
New guy turned to harry as he got up. “You really thought I was going to let you be saved Harry? Foolish.” He smirked, Harry finally saw his face. He was scarred up, the whole right side of his face looked like what he could only describe as if it had been boiled off with scorching hot oil and never quite healed. He was missing an eye and appeared to have a prosthetic leg. Which explained the slight limb. Somewhere it still was a familiar face. He recognized it.   
“Fuck off.” He barked. “Stop it. Stop hurting him. Let him go.” Harry’s voice trembled slightly. A soft sigh of relief leaving him when Malfoy’s face calmed again.   
Draco was panting heavy, trying to calm down. Grasping his wand under himself. Harry watched him. Feeling his panic, trying to reach out to him to try to calm him down.

“We’ve been trying to recruit you Draco. You’ve become quite illusive these days.” New guy spoke. “but seeing as you broke in so desperately to save Potter. I don’t think we have much use for you as a member. Perhaps we could control you but at this point. You’re better off dead. You’re worth more as a ghost member. Don’t worry. We’ll put some of our actions in the Malfoy name. your family will be great again. We’ll have your boy part of us and…”

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Draco got up in the blink of an eye, seething with anger, ready to curse new guy. “Don’t you dare…”  
Skadi flew in, landing on his shoulder and Draco lunged forward. But instead of aiming for the person that had just threatened, he grabbed Harry’s shoulder. Apperating them away. As far as he could reach and think off.

Draco’s POV

He was seething with anger. So damn pissed off. He apparated them out of pure spite. He was lucky he didn’t Splinch the both of them. They landed not far off of London. In one of the fields he used to go to as a child. He threw Harry’s wand at him , hoping to hit him in the face. “How fucking dare you?!” he yelled, ignoring the overwhelming need to hug the other and check him over. Ignoring how even grasping his shoulder had temporarily lifted the pull of magic on him and taken away the sore feeling after having the torture curse used on you, how it relieved the pain of the stinging curse.

“Leaving like that. Putting my son at risk. Making your kids upset. How dare you?!” he barked. Walking up to Potter, wanting to add another bruise to his collection. He walked back off again, it took a lot to do that. “You could have gotten him killed potter. Storming off like a stupid moron.” He yelled at him. “I don’t know what kind of imbecile you are but I am this close to kicking your ass.”

Harry looked at the ground. Barely registering anything Malfoy was yelling at him. He was free. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold evening air. Much better than the stuffy room he had been in for however long it had been.   
“Are you even listening Potter?!” Draco hissed, getting up in his face again.  
Harry shook his head. “I’m… what were you saying?” he asked softly. He felt so drained.  
“Fuck you Potter.” Draco took another breath to cuss him out, so potter let himself fall into his arms. How long had it been since he last slept? You know what this was a great spot to catch up.  
Draco caught him but fell back in the process. He tried to think of more insults . none came to mind. He just felt emotion overwhelm him. 

He had his life threatened yet again. His sons life. He had almost died just now to safe this absolute moron of a man. And he had the audacity to fall asleep like that? in the middle of a field somewhere in fuck knows where?  
Draco sighed shakily tears rolling down his face as he pulled him close. He eventually let sleep take him over. He should’ve stayed hidden. He shouldn’t have gotten involved.

By the time he woke up he wasn’t in the field anymore, instead he was in a soft bed, covered in layers of blankets. He opened his eyes, blinking against the light. Once his eyes had adjusted he realized he was at saint mungo’s, the healers center. And no one other than Granger and Pansy were sat at his bed. He sat up. Groaning softly. By the gods was he sore. He rubbed his arms. The silver bands hadn’t tightened but they weren’t ready to come off either. Not that he really cared right now.

“Potter?” he asked hoarsely.   
Hermione smiled softly, taking his hand. “He’s fine, they’re healing him, he went through a lot. How are you feeling?” she asked, looking over at pansy whom was still asleep. “Skadi got us, we found you in the field yesterday. Harry managed to tell us what happened before he went out again. I don’t know how you did it but you got him out of there.”   
“Binding spell I found in a book. I hoped it would work.. look. I need to go. I’m not safe here. Nor is he. There’s an uprising. Tell them to double security at Hogwarts… I have to leave.” His breathing speed up. He felt himself panic. “They are trying to finish what the dark lord started.”   
“We know Malfoy.. we tried to trace them back but they left the hideout already.. and Hogwarts has tripled its spells. Your boy is safe.” Hermione said, squeezing his hand. “you’re safe here. Nothing will happen.”  
*But he shook his head. “There will be something. Something will go wrong.” His chest was tight. He felt like he was dying, breathing fast and unsteady. Losing track of reality. His eyes began to unfocus, darting around the room out of his control. he heard the faint beeping of an alarm and.. a nurse came in. handing him a tablet. He swallowed it after she convinced him she was really there and trying to help him. His hands were shaking, they felt weird… it took about half an hour before the pill did its work. He calmed down. Hermione stayed with him. Looking at him with sad and regretful eyes that made Draco’s stomach twist.*

Pansy whom had been send out earlier was let back in about an hour later. Almost tearing up when she saw he was doing better. “Draco you stupid git I thought you were dead.” She yelled. Flying up to hug him tightly. “Don’t you dare do something so moronic again. I thought I had lost you. Going into something like that all alone. I was worried sick!” she said as Draco hugged her back softly. “Don’t worry Pansy. I’m fine.” He whispered.

They talked for a while once things were a bit more settled. Eventually Ron came in to take his statement on the events. Draco had some food and another nap and had himself discharged right after. Not like they really wanted to keep him. 

He opened the door to Harry’s room. He hadn’t woken up yet. Which was fair enough seeing as he apparently had been awake three days straight unknowingly.  
Draco watched for a few minutes, walking up to Harry, placing a letter he had written earlier on the little bedside desk. Before looking around, making sure no one saw. “it’s for the best Potter” he whispered, running his fingers over the others jaw before leaving him.

He made his way to the inn where he was charged with an extra fee for not returning the key in time and for Skadi attacking anyone trying to clean the room. He silently paid, retrieving his stuff before making his way back home. 

Only when he was home he crashed again. Putting on ward after ward. No one should be able to come near his home now. He was afraid, fearing for his life. He erased every single trace of him traveling there and by the time it was night. He calmed down slightly. Taking a long shower to try and wash off the nasty feeling. The feeling that he was missing something. Something important. He blamed it on not having done enough spells… but he’d have to check tomorrow. Right now he needed to stop panicking and try to relax and rationalize and….

Harry’s POV

He woke up a day after Draco. Or so they told him he didn’t really know how long he had been gone. He just knew he felt like utter crap and wanted to sleep a lot more than he had. He felt horrible, breathing with broken ribs turned out to be harder than he remembered.   
This afternoon the kids had been allowed to visit him, he smiled at them. hugged them carefully. Apologized for disappearing. Told them to do good at school and how much he loved them. Lilly had bawled her eyes out. Even Ginny had been there. They had a short version of the hard conversation they were meant to have. He forgave her. She cried. He kept telling it was all good and she deserved to be happy.

He slept more. When he woke up he found Draco’s letter.   
“Potter,  
Due to what has happened, I think it is for the best I go back to isolation. Do not contact me. It is ok. Take care of your family.  
It has been nice getting to know you. But it is not safe. It never was and never will be.  
Now please do remember that you do not owe me. In any way. Do not attempt to repay me. Keep away. The binding spell should lift soon.

Goodbye. May the gods be on your side,

Greetings Malfoy.”

It stung Harry. It hurt, he cared about Malfoy. He did owe him. He remembered it all. How he had his life threatened because of Harry. How he still got them away from there.   
And he most certainly knew Draco was in no state of mind to be in isolation. To be alone and fend for himself. Harry most certainly didn’t feel like being alone and he at least had people close to him who knew how to deal with him. He’d just have to explain how as soon as he apparated in front of Luna’s house. He was taken away. He had planned on just taking a breather, talking to Luna and clearing his mind and returning.

Harry would. Of course, never admit he nearly cried after reading the letter. He hated himself for messing up with Draco. He looked forward to getting to know him better. Talk more. And he wasted it all. Like a moron.

He didn’t speak much after reading the letter. Perhaps it was the binding spell making him this upset. Perhaps it was really his feelings of gratitude and fondness of Malfoy. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he would have to find Draco and make it up to him. He missed him.

But finding Malfoy turned out to be harder than he had expected. While Harry had been to his house several times. He didn’t exactly know his address. And when he did find it eventually. It was so incredibly warded he couldn’t get in. 

Hermione had been able to get in. only to tell Harry it wasn’t looking good. Draco had become paranoid, badly. There had been a strange bruising around his arms where the bands were. But he didn’t want to go in on it. Hermione had tried to talk it through with him. But he didn’t seem open to any kind of help and after she discussed the manners she had been allowed in for. He had kindly urged her to leave him be again.  
Hermione did however tell Harry she had been able to convince Malfoy to go to the Reunion, since it would be secure and safe at Hogwarts, and it would give him a chance to see his son. Make sure the kid would be ok. Had she lied to Draco and said Harry wouldn’t be attending because he was back to traveling? Most definitely. But only because Harry asked her too and she too thought that having them talk would be good to process everything and get Draco out of this mindset.

So that’s what he was looking forward too. he had picked a lovely dark blue suit. It was in just a week and he was really looking forward to it. Hermione told him not to be as excited and to not expect too much. But Harry couldn’t help it. The binding spell hadn’t been lifted, that’s what a healer had told him when he went to see them. he had been feeling miserable, horrible and dreadful, like a piece of him was missing.   
The healer had told him it was natural. It was a strong spell and seeing as he hadn’t known about it and Draco wasn’t experienced in the field. All kind of stuff could have gone wrong. He was told to just, try to relax. Realize he didn’t need the caster to be there and he wasn’t missing anything. They had given him some potion to help him get over some of the worse effects and exercises to help distract him. None of it really worked but.. he managed to keep up the act pretty well. Things would be ok next Saturday. It was all going to be fine right?


	8. Chapter 8

Draco wasn’t exactly planning on going tonight. He most definitely was not. At least he hadn’t been until Blaise, Pansy and their dates for the night had shown up this morning early with a suit and stern looks. They took his wand and shoved him into the shower to get ready. He had reluctantly drank a calming potion and done as told without to much protest after setting everyone up with drinks.

He took his time getting ready. But they didn’t leave without him. Pansy made it a point to “Fancy up his hair the way he used to have it.” While her boyfriend just seemed in awe with it all. He was incredibly interested in the solar globe. Which had the entire solar system floating around it.

Blaise, for once seemed to be caring too. Not the “I could care less, I was forced to go” Blaise he normally was. He actually seemed excited to go.. He had taken a young witch with him, the bastard, she clung to his side like he was god himself.

“come on Draco. Lets go. I’m certain Scorpius is excited to see his dad looking this fine.” Pansy smiled, taking his hand. “On three we all grab the Portkey hun.” She smiled at her boyfriend, who’s name was Jackson, born in France but moved to Egypt at age 7. His English had a slight accent but it wasn’t terrible. He seemed friendly enough.  
They counted down and grabbed the key, arriving at the very familiar train they used to take as kids. The train Draco had taken.. maybe once? Twice willingly. The other times he had jobs to do. He froze but got dragged in by the others. It was a 3 hour ride and he already regretted agreeing to go. Sighing he sat down in whatever cabin he came across first, not really being willing to go to the good ole Slytherin cabin he and his friends used to sit in, remembering full well he had kicked Harry’s nose in, hoping to make him return home and not face the horrible things the dark lord wanted him to do that year. It of course hadn’t worked because Potter had , bloodied and all, joined the table either way.  
He nodded along the conversation the whole ride there. Not really listening to what his friends were saying, they eventually understood and quit asking him things, letting him nap the remaining two hours.

When they woke him up he froze. They had arrived. “Maybe I should go back.. I don’t wanna see the Thestrals and.. I don’t want to see anyone.” He whispered. Pansy looked at him, smiling softly. “It’s going to be fine Malfoy. Were here with you.” Jackson opened his mouth but seeing Draco’s distress he decided not to ask. Instead he put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone.” He smiled, and Draco gave in. he didn’t have much of a fight in him anymore. Thankfully no sight of Potter yet. That was good at least. Oh great, now that he though of him he sensed his magic. He wasn’t close. But he was most definitely here. Probably in the castle. 

Hogwarts looked different. It had repaired itself after the war. There were new stone guards. More of them. the bridge had been rebuild and looked far sturdier than its wooden ancestor. There seemed to be more towers. And overall.. the building looked far more welcoming, though Draco would be the last to admit that part. The friendly warm light from inside, the somewhat spooky decorations.. it somehow.. did feel nice to be back here.

He felt a little less tense when he reached the great hall. They seemed to be early. Others had gone to explore the empty halls first. See their old dorms. Draco figured he’d do that tomorrow with Scorpius and the others.. well they didn’t have kids/ their kids didn’t know their dad was Blaise Zabini. 

As per deal, Malfoy got his first smoking break. They had set a limit for today when they found him packing three packs for one night. “You can drink till you drop… or till I think you’ve had enough but I’m not letting you destroy your lungs over this. Now on with it” Zabini’s exact words.

So he thankfully grabbed his cigarette and made his way over to the court. Grumbling softly as he lit it. Huffing out some of the smoke as he looked around. it was fairly dark already but draco could clearly make out how much even this spot had changed, there was far more green around than before. The old waterspuwing gargoyle in the middle had a lovely flowerbed around it, some of the broken pilars had creeping Figs on them, they bore a poisonous looking purple fruit. Which was actually quite good for eating as long as you asked if you were allowed to take it first. If you didn’t do that you’d end up with festering purple blisters. Truly no fun.

He took a walk around. spotting Hagrids old hut out in the fields. His memories of being attacked by anything that man raised flashing back. Thinking back on it he probably deserved that. he had been bit of a prick to the creatures. He had Harry had talked about it when he got attacked by buckbeak. How Granger and Harry had saved the hippogriff and Black by using the time turner.

He had explained he actually thought Buckbeak was quite amazing and how he was just trying to impress everyone, and when it turned on him he had been so shocked he had done everything to make it look worse when it was. He never intended on getting Buckbeak killed. As a matter of fact he had been watching to see if he could spell the creature free when Hermione had so graciously punched him in the nose.

Harry had just called him a “Moron.” And laughed it off.   
“Moron, hand me one.”  
Malfoy turned around, jumping slightly. “P-Potter.” He muttered. “I.. I don’t have more with me. Zabini took em.” He almost whispered looking down at his half smoked bud. “Just take this, I’m done anyway.” He held it out, ready to walk off.   
“It’s fine, sit down Draco, I know you’re going to try and avoid me all night. Let me talk now and you won’t have to interact with me for the rest of the Reunion. Promise.” Harry said, sitting down himself, whispering “Accio Malboro” under his breath and a pack came flying his way.  
Draco took a shaky breath, he didn’t feel ready. But it was safe here. So he cast a silencing spell over the both of them. “Talk then Potter.” He crossed his arms, standing in front of him. Making himself look bigger than he felt.  
“If you sit down.” Harry patted the spot next to him. “Relax Draco.”  
“Its still Malfoy for you.” He grumbled, sitting down regardless. He still didn’t have much of a fight in him.

Harry took his sweet time to start talking. Mostly waiting till Draco relaxed slightly next to him, he swung his leg over the bench, watching him. God he had lost weight again, he looked like a living corpse with those dark circles around his eyes. “So.. I.. I’m sorry for what I put you through.” He said, you know. His plan had worked further than he had though it ever would. He had expected to approach Draco about a thousand times without result. He never actually thought of what he would say. Sober too damn it.  
“You didn’t put me through anything. Granger told me what happened.”  
“Then why do you refuse to contact me still?”  
Silence. Draco didn’t want to answer.  
“Tell me Dra… Malfoy. It’s incredibly frustrating not to know. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your lovely little binding spell hasn’t been lifted. Not just that. We’re friends. I miss hanging out with you.”  
Draco kept silent, opening his mouth to say something but shutting it again. It did explain a lot. The binding spell not lifting. The tightening bands around his arms. How much he missed the other. He looked at Harry.  
“I..” he rubbed his arms a little. “its not safe Harry. You heard them. They wanted me in.. Or dead. Us hanging out could mean horrible things. Its.. Its better for everyone if we just stop contacting each other so we’re no longer associated. It’s also no good for your reputation to hang out with me. Trust me… the binding spell will lift with time. And..”  
“Shut up.” Draco immediately shut his mouth.  
“If they want to find us. They’ll find us. I don’t care. If you’re gonna die. I am sure as hell not gonna let you die alone.” He reached out, Draco let hem put a hand on his arm. “will you trust me? I won’t let either of us get hurt. But you need to let me prove that to you.” He said, his voice was so gentle.  
“Can you… give me more time?” he asked.  
“As long as you need.”  
“Are you.. did you mean it Potter? Are we.. friends?” he felt like an idiot for asking. Here he was a 35 year old asking a 36 year old if they really were friends now.   
Potter smiled. “Of course I mean it. Draco Malfoy, I hang out with you willingly. You yet again saved my life and are still trying to in your own dumb way. We are friends yes, as ridiculous of a pair as we are.”   
“You’re the ridiculous one Potter.” Draco cracked a small smile. He was back.

They got up. Both seemingly a lot happier than before. Draco lifted the silencing spell as they walked back. He left Harry’s side at the entrance, heading back to Pansy and Jackson. Blaise and his partner were missing, probably in a broom closet. The pair gave him a knowing look. “I take you made up?” Pansy asked softly.  
“We did kind off I suppose. How are you holding up Jackson?” Draco changed the subject. Listening to Jackson ramble on about the ceiling and the floating candles. “You should take him to the greenhouse tomorrow, and to the ground keepers hut. I saw a whole lot of pens out. Hagrid must’ve gotten more animals.” He mused, watching Jacksons eyes light up more.   
“You have different animals?! Oh Pansy I am so glad to have you in my life.” Jackson smiled, squeezing her closer.

Soon more people filled up the hall, some Draco recognized, some he didn’t anymore. He got quite a few glares but… overall it wasn’t too bad.  
When the headmistress walked in, silence fell over the room. She didn’t look a day older than.. well since the last time Draco had seen her. And she had looked quite ancient back then. It wasn’t too weird, wizards grew older than humans. She had at least a good 30 years before she would go downhill. McGonagall gracefully made her way up to the teachers table. Looking over them, a small but stern smile on her face. She cleared her throat. “My dearest ex-students.. I am pleased to see all of you back in such good health. I… welcome you back to Hogwarts, tonight the great hall is yours. Please do keep in mind that the students will return to their dorms around 1am and we’d rather you don’t stroll around the halls after that time. Tomorrow you are free to explore the castle while the students are on a field trip, with the exception of those whose parents are amongst you. Your old teachers will join you in shifts.. now please. Enjoy yourselves.”   
She gave them another smile, before waving her wand, a bar appearing behind her. As well as the live band Hermione had been bragging about. 

There was a short applause. Some sighs of relief, people were glad she didn’t bring up the past events and soon the great hall was filled with music, talking and drinking.  
Draco was quite surprised when a small witch approached him. “Malfoy? Oh Merlin I barely recognize you.. Look mate I erm… I’m glad you’re here. I just want you to know that me, and the pair of dumbasses over there…” she pointed to a small group, one of whom Draco recognized as an old Hufflepuf. “We forgive you. The war was hard on us all. You did what you had to to survive, like we all did.” She said, looking dead serious.  
“i.. thank you?” Draco was a bit stunned for a moment, before he remembered he had snitched on them once and she still had scars on her hands from the lines she’d had to write.  
“I’m still sorry for what I put everyone through… but I am glad you lot found it in you to forgive me. It means a lot.” He said, nodding a soft smile in their direction. His answer seemed to please her and she shook his hand before leaving him and his friends alone again. “well then..” he muttered, looking back. Finding Potters eyes meeting his. He was surrounded by a fan club of people thanking him. He seemed just as uncomfortable as Draco felt

Draco snorted. “I’m gonna grab a drink, Have you tried Firewhiskey yet Jackson?” he asked, walking to the bar with them. snorting at the literal flame the other spit out after his first tip. “Swallow faster. I promise its good once you get a hang of it.”  
Pansy let Draco steal her boyfriend all he wanted to. She entertained herself by catching up with a group of other Slytherins, which was significantly smaller than the other groups, soon Granger joined them and they seemed to be having a great deal of fun.

“So, you go up to that guy, Neville Longbottom. Genius with the plant life we’ve got. And the big bulky guy over there, with the beard? That’s Hagrid. Now I personally cannot go up to that man because we never got along, incidents with one of his animals. But I am certain he’ll tell you everything you want and don’t want to know.” Draco hummed, sending Jackson off on his own after feeding him as drunk as he could get him without being beaten by Pansy. Smirking he watched him stumble over.

He sighed softly. Time for a break from the busy hall as he strolled outside. Glad to feel unsupervised for a moment. There were some people outside but they were either smoking, or kissing each other’s faces off. The wonders of alcohol really. He leaned against one of the walls, his mind wandering. So Potter did consider him a friend huh? It.. honestly made him feel good. He smiled a little, fuck. It made him happy.   
He heard a bunch of chattering approaching. Potter and his fan club. Draco snorted. “Enjoying yourself there Potter?” He asked, getting glares from their old classmates and their spouse.   
“Could do with a little break. How bout you Malfoy?”   
“Same here. My fan club is absolutely draining me.” Draco said dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint a little.  
Harry laughed. “Can you please leave potter with me for a bit. I’d like to have a word.” Draco hummed, some guy opened his mouth but Potter Quickly shot him a “But of course, we do have all evening to catch up with everyone else.” He looked quite ashamed to even ask it from the others. But they seemed to take it.

“You look like you want to die Potter. Are you able to handle it?” Draco asked softly. Lighting up a smoke for the both of them.   
“To be honest no. They’re still the same. Giving me puppy eyes. Acting as if I saved them all. I don’t like it.” The other sighed long, looking out over the woods.  
Draco nudged him. “You’ve been doing just fine. Just toss in some Malfoy class when you want to rid of them.” he hummed, taking a sip of the drink he’d brought with him.  
“Yeah because I would definitely be able to do that. I wouldn’t feel like an asshole at all. Give me that.” Harry stole his drink. Tossing it back.   
“Potter you were born dull. The people should understand that any snark you toss is the pure stupidity itself speaking.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Not a compliment Potter. Proving my point here.”  
Harry snorted in response. “Chin up Potter. Its only one night. Tomorrow you get to see your kids and after that you’ll be on your merry way home.”   
“I suppose. I don’t even know if the kids want to see me. Albus hates me celeb status as much as me. James.. he’s to cool to talk to dad and he isn’t exactly happy with the divorce.”  
“So you’re divorcing? I’m sorry to hear that Potter.”  
“S’fine. Its harder on the kids. I think we shouldn’t have even married to begin with. She gave me comfort and all. But we were never meant to go this far. I can’t love her.”  
Draco stayed silent, looking at him.   
“You did love her Potter. I know you did. I know its hard to believe. You used to look at her as if she was made of gold. Even back at school. You’ve both just.. been through too much.” He nudged him again, this time softer. “You’re going to be fine. The kids will forgive you, they just need time.”  
“I hope so..” Harry sighed, looking at him. Only now did Draco see how tired he looked. Drained and sucked empty.  
“You want me to stay with you? Pansy is occupied collecting her muggle boyfriend and Blaise is shagging half the castle. I’m a fan club deterrent as you can see.” He offered, getting a small hopefull smile from Harry back.   
“sounds good Draco.”  
“Still Malfoy.”  
“Sure.”


	9. after party

{ Found out rose is the same age as Albus and Scorp so she’s at school too, Hugo and lilly are friends and Ginny watches them most of the time.  
I feel as if my writing for the kids is a bit awkward, I sadly haven’t had the privilege of reading the cursed child nor have I seen the musical, I tried to read up the best I could but I might just write a filler chapter soonish with some of the adventures Scorpius and Albus have.  
I tried my best to portray the relationships and what I know of them but it just doesn’t feel quite right. } 

It worked, quite well. Harry was approached a lot less. They got some glares but neither of them cares as they got to drinking their usual. Ron and Hermoine checked up on them, but after deciding it was all fine, they went back to socializing. Though they did have to promise Hermoine that they would be able to find Hogsmeade by themselves later. Which they heavily nodded to, bursting out in laughter after. “Weasley did most certainly marry a mother. I swear. He needs it though. The poor lad would be lost without her.”  
“Oh most definitely. Hermoine literally packs his lunch and makes him breakfast.” They laughed loudly. 

From a little distance, pansy and Hermoine had found each other. looking in their direction.  
“I don’t get it honestly. They hated each other more than anything. Look at them now. I haven’t seen Draco smile that much. Ever.”  
“I mean it is understandable. There’s a thin line between hate and love. They were on opposite sides, both on the extreme ends.. there must be comfort in knowing they understand each other. more than you or I ever could.” Hermoine said softly, looking at Pansy.  
“Fair enough.. I just.. don’t know what to think of it. I don’t know how this will end for them and its honestly frightening.”  
“I have good faith. Harry.. cares more. Let’s be honest he has been reckless the past few years. You’ve seen the headlines. Crashing cars. Disappearing. And then that hideous savior job of decursing others. Just to get away. Its refreshing to have him back. And if it takes a Malfoy to get him back and to act like the old Harry. I don’t see a problem.”  
“Fair point. I suppose I hadn’t spoken to Draco in years till he and Potter met up. He’s… being Draco again. The snakey bitch I loved so much. He had bit of a breakdown over what happened but.. It’s to be expected. I don’t think he’s ever been able to forgive himself.” Pansy sighed. “I need to go find Jackson. I’m fairly certain Draco fed him drunk and send him off to geek on everyone.. If I were you I would go and stop my husband before he… he’s skulling the punch.” Pansy snorted.   
They said a hasty goodbyes. Obtaining their significant others. 

Harry and Malfoy by now had found Seamus and Dean. Finding out they had married just a few years ago. “we broke apart for a while after the war. Dealing with things by ourselves. But then I met Seamus again. Being a chef out of all things. Can you believe mr i-blow-up-everything is a prized chef in Diagon?” Dean chuckled.   
“What can I say. It turns out I am quite talented with handling fire. Too talented with calling for it.” Seamus smirked up. God he never really grew taller after 7th year. Dean however was a fucking tree and a half.   
“you’re a dork love. My dork. You two should come over for dinner some time. Catch up.” Dean smiled.   
“Sounds good, don’t bother cooking well for Potter. He has zero taste, you could plate the poor man a rat and he’d thank you for it.” Malfoy smirked.   
“Fuck off Draco you’re drunk.” Harry chuckled.  
“So how did you two end up you know.. together. I know you were quite obsessive over Malfoy sixth year but this.. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this.”  
Draco was a bit taken aback. Realizing the others thought they were.. dating?   
Harry, as dull and pissed as he was, just smiled and answered. “Oh ya know. The boys. They became friends and Malfoy being a right git thought I wouldn’t like that. It started with a dinner and ya know… he’s an alright git nowadays. I wasn’t obsessed. I was suspicious.”   
By the time harry finished his little story Draco was already onto the next thing he had complaints about. “Potter I heard you were literally stalking me. That is obsessed. Look it up in the dictionary. Picture of your dumb head right there.” He grumbled. “Sure Malfoy.”  
They all laughed it off. Even agreed a date for the dinner.

“You wanna head back? I’ve got some ahem, homemade liquor in my bag and I honestly can’t be arsed to stay all night.” Malfoy sighed after socializing for a bit more.   
Harry looked drained himself and agreed without much protest. They agreed to meet with Hermoine, Ron and Pansy in Draco’s room for some after drinks. Jackson was absolutely pissed and needed to sleep. Much to Malfoys amusement.

Once in there it was time for a good old game of wizards truth or dare. A game in which you took a shot if you couldn’t do the truth or dare. If the other did do it, you took the shot. First to puke, needed to pee had to suffer a group punishment. Which usually consisted of a horrible Glamour spell. “This is childish. I am not playing this stupid game.”  
“You have no right to say no Malfoy.” Ron huffed. Quite excited to get into some juicy stuff.  
“Fine. Ronald. Truth or dare.”  
“Truth.”  
Malfoy thought for a moment. “Most embarrassing thing you’ve done.” He hummed.  
“That’s too easy. I’ve got enough embarrassing moments. Worst is probably fainting on my own wedding day.” Ron snorted.  
“You fainted?”  
“Fainted and tripped off the altar, he was holding my hand and pulled me with.” Hermoine snorted.   
“Lovely.” Draco took his shot.   
“Harry. Truth or dare mate.”  
“Dare.”  
“I dare ye, to take a shot with me mate.”  
“oi that’s not fair, at least do be creative Weasley.”  
“Too late Malfoy.” Smirked, pouring himself of what Helve called a sweet berry liquor, which was basically berries from his yard, a red fruity liquor and a fuck tone of vodka. It was strong, sweet and a little sour. Honestly Draco’s favorite after Gin tonic.   
Next was Pansy who let Ron paint her nails, he did a bloody awful job and she glared him down. Hermoine told them the longest she had ever spend on an essay on end was 8 hours straight before she passed out and collapsed.   
And then it was Malfoy’s turn.   
“Dare me.”  
“Go drink a darn glass of water.”  
“That’s not a dare Granger. Dare me.”  
“Fine, Malfoy. Let Harry do your hair. Same as his. You gotta leave it till the end of the game.” Draco pulled a face that could only be described as horrid. “I.. no that is to cruel. I’ll take the glass of water.”  
“Don’t be a prude.” Harry snorted, getting up to stand behind him, ruffling Draco’s hair up big time. Managing to make his semi long hair look an absolute mess. Earning a grumble and an elbow to the leg.   
Hermoine laughed as she took her shot. Harry flopped down next to Malfoy. “Don’t worry Malfoy, you look stunning. Truly.” Harry grinned, clearly full of himself.   
“Fine, Harry. Truth or dare.”  
“Truth, I don’t trust you.”  
“Pick dare.”  
“Fine.. Dare.”  
Malfoy smirked wide. “Good choice, I would love, absolutely adore for you to give the group your best pickup line and smolder.” He hummed, knowing full well Harry was far to awkward.  
But he did it. His line was interrupted by a little drunk hiccup in the middle but: “Have you been covered in bees recently? I just assumed, because ya look sweeter than honey.” Was definitely new and absolutely horrible.   
They played a few more rounds. Ron’s dares were the meanest out of all of them, though   
Pansy making Ron wear hemione’s bra wasn’t too far off. By the time they were done Hermoine had lost abut they a decided the last of Draco’s strong liquor for everyone was fair enough. They talked for a bit more but one by 1am everyone left. Draco had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago. Resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Not that anyone had really noticed. They were all pissed after all.   
Harry sighed, putting an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder softly. “Come on bud, lets get you to bed.” Draco opened his eyes slightly.   
“No I am quite comfortable sir. Now shut up.”  
“At least get in the bed Draco.”  
“I don’t..”  
“Not asking.” Harry muttered, stumbling to his feet. “Sleep on me all you want but the floor is where I draw the damn line.”  
“Help?” he sounded so small. He looked small, reaching out his arms to Harry, who almost melted over it, pulling him up, a bit stronger than he meant. Letting Draco fall into his arms. “Merlin Draco. You really cannot handle your drinks.”  
“M’ fine.” Was the reply as Draco snaked his hands around Harry’s waste. Squeezing weakly. “Stay with me please.” Harry chuckled. “You are fine, I’ll look out for you.” He whispered, fixing up the mess he’d made of Malfoys hair somewhat before dragging him to bed. Not bothering with sleeping clothes as he let himself get pulled down.  
Harry knew, he bloody well knew he was gay and in love with none other than the drunk guy curling against him this very moment. He couldn’t place it. What about Draco was charming him. He wasn’t bad looking of course. He was bit of a.. a lot of a prick. He treated Harry like he always had. But always made up for it in his own ways. It was refreshing, to not be treated like either a savior or a broken man that couldn’t fend for himself and was incapable of anything. Draco was just an asshole to him. Despite everything.  
Of course he knew Draco wouldn’t feel the same. He didn’t even know if he was gay. He just needed someone to be there for him. To accept him and care. Harry would enjoy and provide for that job until it ended. He would dread the day it would end and hoped that day wouldn’t come soon.  
He ran his fingers through Draco’s soft but thick hair. Smiling to himself. He couldn’t bloody help it. 

Harry never thought of it you know. Perhaps being gay or Bisexual. He wasn’t even sure now how to label his sexuality. He loved whom he loved, he loved them to bits.   
Draco opened his eyes. Looking up at him, “Goodnight Harry..” he uttered, giving him a goofy little smile.  
“Goodnight Draco.” Harry whispered back, squeezing him a little closer which was met with Draco relaxing and officially passing out. Not much later, Harry followed. 

They were woken up at 9 by Skadi acting as Draco’s alarm. Cawing loudly at them. Draco responded with a grumble and she shut up. Harry stirred awake next to him. Groggily pulling him closer again.  
Draco stiffened up, but relaxed soon again.   
It took Skadi repeating her antics 10 minutes later to wake Harry up. She seemed about ready to sweep at him when he finally sat up. “Oh erm.. I can explain..”  
“Don’t worry about it. I am a clingy drunk.” Draco muttered. “I’m sorry for you know.. probably making you stay. You don’t have to.”  
“Nah nah.. its fine, I don’t mind staying with you.” Harry gave him a dorky smile, Draco snorted in return. “Go freshen up Potter, You smell worse than me. I’ll meet you in the castle. I’m sure Scorp is excited to meet you. He’s a big history and potter fan. Do not disappoint him.” Harry nodded.   
“Understood, I’ll be on my best behavior for the small Malfoy.” He hummed, getting up and out to leave to his own room. “Oh and Harry.. Thank you..” Malfoy gave him a soft smile before spelling the door close behind Harry. 

That.. well that went a lot better than Harry had expected. He’d expected rage and a whole lot more awkwardness. Not a Mellow Draco thanking him for staying with him. He quickly went to get his shower, thanking merlin for there being no one else around them, he wasn’t spotted in the halls.

Harry was the first to reach the hall. The breakfast was just disappearing and most students had left to grab their stuff for their field trip. He was greeted by Albus who was, to Harry’s surprise smiling. “Its good to see you dad.. I am er… glad to see you alive and well and stuff.” He said, rubbing his arms a little. He looked like his dad, minus the glasses he was an exact copy. But Albus was mellow, calm. He looked a bit bored with life. Which was a great contrast to the boy practically jumping up and down behind him. Blonde, almost white hair, smiling bright and holding out a hand.   
“You must be Scorpius.” Harry said, shaking his hand.   
“That’s me sir, Scorpius Malfoy!” he even sounded happy. Was this really Draco’s kid? I mean it was undeniable, but my my. Big difference. Malfoy must’ve done something really well and different from his own upbringing.   
“Good to meet you Scorpius, I heard you and Albus have been great friends so far. Not getting into too much trouble I hope?” he tried.  
“Dad, do we look like we would cause trouble?” Albus started, shooting a little glare at Scorpius, whom ignored it.  
“We were late a few times because Albus is a horrible morning person sir.” Scorpius confessed.  
“Oi, that’s not true Scorp! You keep losing your stuff and making me help you look for it!”  
“So you’re both little trouble makers, McGonagall must have her hands full keeping you in check.” Draco hummed, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, the bastard had sneaked up behind him. Scorpius beamed, hugging his dad.   
Draco chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. “Good to see you kiddo.. and to meet you Albus. I’ve heard great things about you.” He looked at Albus, nodding friendly.   
“Nice to meet you too sir.”  
“Well behaved. That’s a nice change from you Potter.” Draco smirked. Earning a chuckle from Albus. “Trust me, you should’ve seen your dad at school. A mess truly. Everyone likes to write about him as sophisticated and well behaved. I beg to differ. He looked a mess and the only reason he was ever in time is because grang… your auntie Hermoine kept him in check.”   
“Not true.”  
“Very true Potter.”  
“Dad you told me you simply used a time turner to turn back time at night to get more sleep and to get to classes you missed.” Scorpius teased.  
“That was a secret boy.” Draco laughed, surprising Harry. He hadn’t expected Draco to be so friendly and… great with kids? Even if it was at his cost.  
They talked for a bit more, harry went to greet his other kids and godchild Teddy, while Draco took his time to meet Albus and Scorpius, letting himself be dragged around the castle. When he got some time apart with Scorpius he sighed softly. Telling him about the divorce, which Scorpius took surprisingly well. Wishing his father whatever would be best for them as long as they didn’t make him choose between either, to which Malfoy had responded he and Astoria would never. They were still friends after all.

When they returned after a small tour they were greeted by the Weasley’s and their kid. As well as Teddy, James and Albus. The kids seemed to get along quite well. Albus and James seemed to be a bit upset with the news their father was divorcing but they understood. Apparently they were willing to give their dad another chance because they stood close to the man. Hugging him goodbye when it was time to leave. 

Scorp had a harder time saying goodbye. Nearly tearing up when Draco hugged him. “It’s going to be ok buddy. I love you. You know that right? You’ve got some great friends and I’ll see you during Christmas break.” Draco smiled softly, kissing his forehead. “Now chin up, I am so proud of you. Keep up the amazing work.” He said, letting him go. Scorpius nodded heavily, doing as told. Saying a quick “I’ll see you soon dad!” as Draco got into the train.

Once in the train, he sulked a little. He felt drained again. Despite last nights good sleep and an awful hangover potion this morning. Saying goodbye to Scorp was hard. He loved his son so much. He walked along the cabins, Pansy and Blaise had left with the afternoon train, wanting to go to London for a bit. Not that he cared. He could use a nap.  
So he found himself an empty cabin, rubbing his by now painful arms. He would have to find a counter spell soon, they were growing too tight, on one side the band was starting to cut into his arm slightly. Today he found however, they hadn’t tightened at all. It was the same as two days ago.. he could worry about that later to be honest. He was just tired now. Sleep sounded nice right? He made himself comfortable curling into the hard bench, Skadi on his lap for pats and…  
Before he could close his eyes. Luna, Neville and Harry joined him. Making him grumble slightly. No naps for him this train ride.


	10. Dinner

Draco sighed audibly. He felt stupid doing this but it had to be done. His bands wouldn’t tighten if he was near Potter. In fact when they hung out they got a little looser. The binding spell was horrible for his mental state, his magic and his overall wellbeing. He was unable to function most of the day. Getting no sleep at night. His magic was trying to reach out to Harry constantly. Making any spell he did weak and unpredictable. Last night he had been unable to even pull up a Lumos to get to the bathroom properly. And that’s where he drew the line. He had to move. Even if it was just temporary.

He had resorted to asking Helve for help. Asking him to spell some of his belongings to come with him through Helve’s Floo. Helve also was the appointed keeper of Draco’s house. Looking after his crops and pets there while he was gone. His grandmother knew a lot of the olden magic and she was looking into it.   
Draco had seen her. Spoken to her. She said she had an idea but she would look into it. For now she advised to move closer to avoid his core from taking too much damage. She also gave him a small red pouch and note with a plea to the Valkyrie Eir. Asking for her healing and protection. He gratefully took it from her and thanked her.

So here he was. Taking a big step, moving back to London in secret. He was almost certain Potter suspected at least something was up. He wasn’t looking all to well himself.   
Helve handed him some powder. He yelled the address of his new home and poof. There he was. A half decent apartment about a block away from Grimmauld place, where Harry was still living. Ginny had moved back to the Weasley shithole with their youngest.   
Even using the floo had tired him. His magic reaching out yet again and this time reaching Harry. He was panting lightly.   
“We’ll figure it out Draco. Trust me.” Helve spoke with a thick accent. His voice was quite deep and harsh compared to his looks. He was no older that 25, quite short and scrawny despite his hard working at the farm he owned. His brown hair was thin and all over the place. He always wore a friendly expression but he didn’t like just anyone. He was a good friend to those he did like. And Malfoy was incredibly thankful to him.  
“I know. I really hope Mormor can find out where I messed up. I’m sad to leave you behind like this.” He was offered a kind but worried smile. Helve’s grandmother had insisted he called her his granny too, in Norwegian of course. She found Miss Olsen or just Annie too correct. Besides after hearing Draco never knew his grandmother.. she became his too. not taking no for an answer at all.  
“I.. am not allowed or in an exact place to tell you this Draco. But.. she suspects either you or the other guy cared a little more than.. you know.. average friends do…” he started. Seemingly thinking how to correctly word the next part. Malfoy listened intently. “The spell you used has some.. other imple… uses? It is no longer used because of that. It is possible you are.. kind of like. You could have become more than friends, because either of you was wanting that.” Helve said, watching him closely. “But she is not very certain about it. And she is looking for a way to resolve this thing so you know.. you won’t lose your arms. And Draco. I want to say. If you do care about him more. That is ok with me and Momo. We just want you to be happy.” He gave him a gentle hit on the back. Draco just nodded, a bit stunned.   
“I don’t know. it has to be something else but.. I am glad you told me. I will keep it in mind.” He smiled softly, finally getting up. “Would you like some tea before you go?” he asked.  
“No, I have to take care of the horses. Loki will be sad without you so I will take him on a long ride when I am home.” Helve replied. “will you be ok?”  
“I will be, thank you. Please do feel free to come by anytime.”  
They said there goodbyes. Helve seemed concerned still but decided it would be best to give his friend some alone time to settle down.

As soon as he left. Draco went to setting up an altar. He wasn’t as familiar with the Norse traditions. But he decided he would look into it more as he went along. He had his guidance from Mormor, it interested him and the more he looked into it. Their beliefs seemed to fit a lot of his. 

Once he was done with setting up the altar at a north facing window he set up his other stuff. Before crashing down on the sofa, taking a two hour nap. He only woke up when Daisy was tapping his window. Holding a letter. Scorpius probably. He had told his son about the move.

Smiling he read the letter. Scorpius was telling about how school had been lately and how he was glad his father was closer now. Daisy was excited to be delivering letters again. The old one eyed barn owl didn’t seem to really care but. What could he say about it. His kid had a vivid imagination and really cared about his bird. 

He wrote a letter back. As well as a potion recipe Scorpius was unable to find but wanted to try out. Just as he send out the bird, there was a knock on his door.   
He opened. “Potter.” He said.   
“Draco.. I thought you got kidnapped.. you were so close all of a sudden.” Harry said, he looked like he was feeling a lot better too.   
“No I… Why don’t you sit down. I’ll explain what I know.” He tried to not look phased. But he was quite surprised Harry had found him this soon. He didn’t really want to tell him they had to practically stay together as much as possible to avoid getting sicker.  
“I am sorry to tell you this. But…”  
“Draco I just gotta say if this by any chance is you moving here. Please do. I haven’t slept this much and good in ages. I know we shouldn’t be giving in to the binding spell but I can’t take it anymore. I haven’t slept so horrible since just after the war. My magic is failing me and…”  
“I am staying here yes Potter. But there is more to it.”  
He sighed, putting off the blue sweater he had been wearing over the short sleeve white button up, revealing his bruising and hurt arms. Anything tight around them hurt too bad.  
“Whatever I did went so horribly wrong. They enhance my magic at night, which might explain why we can’t sleep. They should have been able to slide off when I found you. But something happened and the only reason I haven’t … lost my arms is because being closer to you loosens them slightly. Keeps them from tightening.”  
Harry stood up, immediately coming into Draco’s space. “I.. I’m so sorry..I’m. what are they?” he asked, carefully reaching out to touch the bands, looking at him for permission to do so, which he got in the form of a short nod.

“My friends grandmother, she lend me some books on old Norse magic. From what I made out this is one of the most powerful finding and binding spells. Which I thought I would need. The bands are a promise to the gods. I promised to find you and return you and asked for their help. Which I did. So it should be fine. But something is off. Helve thinks it might have something to do with us caring too much about one another. Which I admit I must’ve done. I was too emotional. Its all my fault really..” he shuddered, looking away. He felt ashamed. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy’s do not fuck up in terms of magic.. and of course he wouldn’t tell Harry something along the terms of a crush could have messed this up.  
“I don’t think its any ones fault.” Harry mumbled, carefully running his fingers along the bands and hurt skin around them, trailing down but keeping his hand on Draco’s lower arm. “I think you did everything you could to try and get me back safe and sound I.. hope you do not regret doing so. Whatever I am feeling right now is better than death to me.” He said it, dragging out the words as if thinking of what to say while he was saying it.   
“I still feel the same. I would have done it even with this consequence. Your friendship is worth it to me.” Draco whispered almost.. the bands loosened up a little when Harry touched him and he could feel his fingers warming up again. It almost stung when he let go.

“But because the spell isn’t lifted, and might not lift until we find a counter. It is for the best that I stay here. Close to you. If you plan on leaving town. Please do let me know. I will follow at a safe, not creepy distance. I’m afraid that will be the only way for us to function right now.” He admitted.   
“I don’t plan on leaving.. it’s all fine by me, being close to you that is. But I am glad you’re willing to sacrifice that. if you change your mind. Let me know. we can work this out.”   
Malfoy smiled softly. “In that case, please do feel free to come by when you wish. I do not care if you bring your friends along and use my living room if you do not feel like talking to me. Anything is fine. The closer we are the better.” He said making harry snort.  
“You’re fine. I enjoy your company twat. But since you are here anyway. Seamus and Dean send us a letter. Well they send it to me, asking when we would like to come around for dinner so they could plan it all out.”  
“They did? I don’t even remember speaking to them.”  
“we did. At the reunion. They’re married now and you commented about how I do not appreciate any kind of cooking.”  
“Oh I remember that.. vaguely. But sure enough. I am free whenever.” 

They talked some more. Planning stuff they could do that wouldn’t be to taxing on their friendship but still close enough for them to benefit from being together. Harry would quit his job for now. They would do their shopping together.   
A weekly night trip to the flying fields to get some exercise and let out some energy as well as some planned visits with Helve and Mormor.   
Since they would have to be attached at the hip Harry agreed to take on horse riding for Malfoy, if Malfoy agreed to come to Weasley night. Which was meeting and visiting with the Weasley family every month or so for a family day. Harry had to explain that despite the divorce. They were basically his only family and Draco with some snide remarks about this being a far greater sacrifice agreed to it. 

They agreed to go to dinner with Seamus and Dean jus a few days later. Dressing up in some semiformal attire, mostly because Malfoy refused to wear jeans and denied Harry his right to. They already felt and looked loads better. The bands around Malfoy’s arms were only a little tight. He had full access to his magic again and he was getting the sleep he needed to function like a decent person. 

Knocking on the door of a single standing, adorable house in some middle class neighborhood. The knocks awoke what sounded like two big dogs. Their barks loud and clear as they came up to the door. Being shushed by Dean, whom opened the door with a young girl on his arms. “Oh you two are early! I was just about to put Jenny to bed, come on in!” he smiled kindly. Jenny seemed to shy away, making her father chuckle as he let the others in. “She’s a bit shy, Seamus is in the kitchen over there, but you can take a seat in the living.” He pointed them to the room, walking upstairs with Jenny. Two old English bulldogs following him.  
They did as told, both taking a spot on the sofa next to the fire after hanging their coats.   
“They’re quite well off aren’t they? Having their lives together so well.” Harry commented, looking at the well and beautifully decorated room they found themselves in.   
“Indeed, it’s pretty but homey.” Draco hummed in reply, his eyes running over the well filled book case surrounding the fireplace. Recognizing some books. “Not everyone ended up as wrecked as us. That’s nice to see at least.” He added

Soon Dean joined them. sitting across from them. Making some small talk. The dogs were still at his feet. Malfoy kept eyeing them like they were going to eat him alive. Barely managing to keep a straight face.

Harry noticed, putting his arm against Malfoy to try and calm him down a little. Dean didn’t seem to notice, or care that much. Seamus had hopped in to greet them really quick. Wearing the ugliest apron earth with the text   
darn  
Kiss the damn chef  
The damn had been crossed out with sharpies. He must’ve gotten it before they had Jenny.  
The dogs, named Cherry and Peaches, seemed to pick up on Draco’s uneasiness about them. curiously checking him out. This resulted in Malfoy almost losing all his composure as he leaned into Potters touch. Eventually Harry asked if the dogs could be taken away because allergies. Muttering an you owe me to Draco. Who seemed to be able to breathe again. He wasn’t a big fan of dog. He had ran into Fluffy, Hagrid’s hell beast once.. never trusted a dog since.

Somewhere along the lines as they got to the dinner itself (which was a lovely cooked chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash). The topic of doing stuff together came up.  
“Ah me and Seamus usually fly and toss quaffles. We gave up on seekers game a while ago because this man keeps losing the snitch.” Dean grinned.  
“oh shoo, you kept distracting me.”  
“Excuses much.”  
“oh we should try that Draco. I used to play with Ron before he became a hardworking man.”  
“Whatever you want. It’s not like you’d beat me.”  
“It’s on then, let’s play after dinner. There’s a pretty good spelled field up in the woods. Some of the local wizards play there with us sometimes. It’s not big but, it should be fun.” Seamus beamed.  
“Sounds good Finnigan. Harry here could use some humbling.”  
Harry scoffed playfully, hitting Draco on the shoulder.

And so, after dinner, they called up Seamus and Deans friends. Gathering at the field. They had just enough players for a full team. Harry joined Seamus, Draco joined Dean. A few makeshift goals appearing.   
For a friendly game. Things got quite intense. Seamus and Dean were just as fierce as Draco and Harry seemed to be. Determined to win. No insults were thrown but a few nasty bludgers were hit towards the other team. Resulting in at least one fractured bone, quickly healed by Malfoy, as they played.

Malfoy spotted the snitch first. Smirking at Potter as he dove for it. Making the other his as he went after him. The game under them seemingly being dropped as they dropped down, fast. Neither of them willing to turn away as the ground inched closer. The snitch only turned about 2 meters off of the grass. Both harry and Draco chasing it back up, zigzagging across the field. Seemingly attached at the hip. They reached out to the small golden ball, attempting to shove each other off of their broom before… back down again. They were too distracted with teasing the other as they dove.

Focus forwards again.. almost there…. They were too caught up. Grabbing the Snitch at the same time as they crashed into the ground.  
The small blonde witch that had been taking the points was eerily silent as she rushed up to them. the other players landing. Yelling of they were ok.   
It was only when the witch silenced them they heard they laughter coming from the two idiots who were apparently having a little brawl over the snitch on the floor. “I most definitely broke some ribs Potter. Its mine. Give it.”  
“Draco I swear to god if you do not let go of that fucking snitch your ass is grass and I’m gonna mow it. You made us crash.”  
“that was you! You didn’t pull up. I am just very competitive and…”  
They noticed the others staring in awe. Draco groaned lightly, pushing Harry off of him. “You’re Crushing me.” He huffed, hand on his painful ribs. Nothing he wouldn’t be able to heal himself. 

“I can tell you two are still morons. I cannot believe you just did that.” Seamus sounded accusing. Walking closer to check them over.  
“We’re fine… well at least for the most part.” A sigh of relief fell over the other players. Followed by laughter over the whole ordeal. No major injuries apart from the ribs. Which Dean healed because Draco was in no state to do that himself.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this..” Dean uttered, looking at the two of them.  
“What do you mean.” Harry asked.  
“Seeing you two together like this. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I remember the tirades you used to have about Malfoy being a git Harry.”  
“Hmm he still is one. But we’ve got it figured out. The trick is to not take it to heart.” Harry smiled, supporting Draco, who claimed to be too sore to walk all by himself.   
Malfoy flushed, thanking the darkness of the night no one could see. “It’s strange dude. But.. we stan. You two do go well together..”  
“Well ofourse.” Draco could almost feel Harry’s brows raise. He most definitely didn’t get what was being hinted at and.. let’s be honest. Draco wouldn’t be the one to break that news to him.  
“We should play together more often. You two have got a pretty good team.”  
“Sounds good, as long as you two try not to get each other killed.” Dean teased, wrapping an arm around Seamus.  
“I still can’t believe you never went into the professionals league Harry. You have the natural talent for it. Weren’t you asked to join the leagues?”  
“I was yeah… I love the game but honestly. Playing professionally isn’t for me. I’ve been trying to kind of lay low you know.” Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward. It had always been a dream of his to join the falcons but he didn’t feel like he had it in him.  
“Fair enough lad. Fair enough. What about you Malfoy? You don’t seem all too rusty either.”  
“No one would ever want me on their team Finnigan. I am the embodiment of evil. And Potter couldn’t take losing too me all the time.” Malfoy snorted.  
“It’s absolutely ridiculous. You might’ve bought your way into the team but you didn’t lack the skill to back it up.” Seamus huffed, leaning against his husband.  
“Life isn’t always fair, but I’m doing alright. I’ve got my life together.” Draco smiled at him.

After some more conversating and talking about their lives, Harry and Draco decided it was time to Floo home. Landing in his apartment.  
“Well then… that was surprisingly nice, for hanging out with Gryffendors.”Malfoy smirked as Harry helped him onto the sofa where he curled himself up and summoned a blanket.   
“It was, I.. didn’t know you were afraid of dogs.”  
“I am most definitely not.”  
“You so were, you tensed up like a little baby. I could feel your fear.”  
“They are just dirty. That is all.”  
“It’s ok to be afraid of something Draco. Even if it’s the purest beings on earth.”  
“Sod off Potter. Can you grab me some tea. One scoop of…. Open fire, 500 ml of water. Boiling hot. And fast thank you.” He hummed, snuggling up under the blanket.  
“I’m not your servant.”  
Malfoy grumbled, pulling the blanket off of him and lifting up his sweater, revealing the bruises on his ribs. “You did this to me. Poor old me. Now hurry up. There’s muffins in the cabinet too.” he shooed him off, quickly covering himself back up.   
Harry stared, he couldn’t help but notice the pale white scars running over his stomach and ribs as far as he could see them. He held back on commenting on it. “Fine. Only once. And I am stealing a muffin for myself. “  
“Whatever Potter.” Malfoy hummed, seemingly content.  
When Harry came back he smiled softly. Putting out the stuff and taking a bite out of his muffin.  
“don’t you have like a phone or something? To watch a movie or play some music?”  
“A what now?”  
“Don’t tell me.. have you ever seen a movie?”  
“I don’t know what that is Potter.”  
Harry burst out in laughter. Making Draco raise a brow. “Enlighten me.”  
Harry pulled out his phone, he rarely used it. But there was some music on there. “A phone. You can call people, like a fire call. And play music on it.”  
“Portable music?”  
“Yes, you can bring it with you.”  
Malfoy’s eyes went big. “So.. the music that always played at the store.. there is not a band behind a wall playing that… I was to afraid to ask what kind of spell they were using. It seemed very common there.” He was most definitely serious about this, making harry laugh again.  
“It’s really common amongst muggles, wait…” He searched up one of his favorite songs. That’s life by frank Sinatra. Malfoy’s eyes watered up. “That is beautiful..” he muttered under his breath. “So you’re telling me that.. this is a normal thing? You can just bring that with you? There is no spell?”  
“Only technology.”  
“Whats that.”  
“If anyone would have told me I would have to be the one to break to you what technology is. I would’ve called them insane.”  
“Sod off.” Draco grabbed the phone out of his hands, looking like a grandfather as he attempted to tap the replay button. Listening to it again. Closing his eyes. “I like this song.” He muttered under his breath. Harry stayed silent, watching him, only taking his phone back to play him another one.  
It turned out Draco was very fond of the sound of Jazz. 

They spend the rest of the evening and into the early hours, listening to several albums worth. Not talking much. By 3am they were both passed out on the sofa, fast asleep and having peaceful dreams.


	11. horses

{ this is a short filler chapter. i sadly havent felt as motivated to continue on this story. I will try to update you as soon as possible} 

Nights like that.. when they fell asleep together, whether it was on purpose or on accident, were the best. Harry usually woke up first. Watching Malfoy like this would be the last time he would see this, before getting up. Making the two of them a somewhat decent breakfast.  
Today, he dared carefully running a hand through the others hair, pushing it back to see his face. Tracing down his jaw before… pulling back to shake him lightly. “Wake up Draco, Breakfast time.” To which he earned a loud grumble. “Morning Potter.” He muttered, taking the cup of coffee “with too much milk” Harry held out to him. Taking a sip.   
“My neck is killing me..” he yawned  
“You refused to let me take you to bed last night Draco. You protested and tossed a blanket at me.”  
“As is my full right.” Draco smiled softly, he had been softer in the mornings recently. Harry had noticed he lost some of his wary ness when he wasn’t suffering from the binding spell as much.

“You know… we should talk.” Harry started, making Draco freeze as he was bout to take a bite of his toast.  
“About what?” he asked, slowly turning to him, trying to look collected, and failing. Harry gave him a gentle smile, putting a hand on his leg, trying to assure him it was ok.  
“I erm.. I think it might be smart for us to just move in together? Grimmauld is big enough, you could take your own floor. It’s just. We both know we feel better when we sleep closer together. At least until we find out what went wrong with the binding spell.” He could feel the blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. Come on Harry you’re not 16 anymore. Its for the best right.  
Draco looked at him, seemingly thinking. “I… you know what.. Sure.” He brought out. “It’s nearing Christmas anyway, the boys wouldn’t mind spending that together I think.” He sounded rather relieved. What had he been expecting to hear?

“Of course.” Harry nodded. Somewhere along the lines he had been starting to hope the spell couldn’t be lifted. He had given in. He was bloody gay and he enjoyed it. Every little moment they got to spend together. He hadn’t had a single nightmare recently. He knew he would have to tell Malfoy eventually. But he didn’t feel ready. He wasn’t ready to be pushed away and be distant again. Perhaps when the spell would be lifted one day he could..  
“Potter, what are you thinking about.” Draco shook him from his thoughts, raising one of his brows. Had he asked something?   
“I’m sorry?”  
“I asked on what terms. Do you want me to like.. pay you rent? I’m assuming Grimmauld place would be a better option than my tiny apartment here.” He asked, slightly annoyed.  
“You don’t have to pay rent. We both benefit from it right? Besides the place gets lonely if there’s no one else there.”  
“How… how about I take care of dinner for you then? We can spend the day apart incase you want to work. But we eat together and sleep somewhat close?” he offered.  
“Oh most definitely deal.” Harry smirked. Malfoy was too good of a cook to skip on that offer.   
“Though you.. do know today is my day right Potter? We can’t move today. We’re visiting Helve and Mormor and taking the horses out.” Draco smirked.   
“You’re afraid of dogs. But a giant killer machine doesn’t make you shit your pants.”  
“I grew up around them. I have taken the liberty of finding you a pair of horse leggings and you should fit my helmet. We should hurry. Its getting late.” Malfoy smirked at him. Harry was most definitely in for a ride. 

So about an hour and arguing over the shower later. The used the floo to get to Helve’s barn. Where Draco was met by a big hug from Helve. “I missed you my friend!” the guy whom Harry deemed was Helve said, scrunching up his nose and eyes as he smiled brightly. He was far from ugly and Harry couldn’t help but feel a sharp sting of jealousy. Draco didn’t let most people touch him. They must be close. 

He shook it off when an old lady stumbled into the living room. She was walking with a cane, her white hair was long and put up in a ponytail. She seemed to be wearing rather traditional clothing. Something you’d see an olden time witch doctor wear in movies.   
She said something in Norwegian. Which Helve translated for them. “She approves of you, she says your magic is strong and it is no surprise you and Draco are bound.”   
What was that supposed to mean?   
“Have you figured something out Mormor?” Draco asked, he tried not to sound desperate but Harry felt he was. Did he really want to rid of him that bad?  
“She says she is close. But she thinks its for the best if you figure out on your own.”  
“That.. just tell us.”  
The old lady shook her head, but she gave Harry, who had a lot harder of a time hiding his emotions and was looking a bit upset, a smile. She most definitely knew. 

Draco seemed to decide against pressing the matter more. “So Helve, you said it would be ok to take Potter out on a trek with one of the therapy horses?”  
Helve nodded. “I have picked out just the horse for you. Sigyn. She is one of the most well behaved teaching horses… want me to help you saddle up?” Helve offered with his scrunched up smile. Harry agreed and followed him while Draco stayed behind with Mormor, they were speaking in Norwegian, last thing Harry saw was Draco paling a little.

“So. You put on the cloth first, like this… then, the saddle, make sure it is off the shoulder a little.. connect the girth and pull it tight. We’ll tighten it more when you get on… that’s the stirrup Harry.” Helve explained it all kindly, Harry found it easy to talk to him. He started to understand what Draco saw in him.  
He followed the others instructions the best he could with all the terms and things he had never heard off. Suppressing his nerves about having to get on the animal.  
“it is ok to be nervous Harry. She knows and she is trained and bred to help you with that. She is a wizards horse. Has Draco not explained?” Helve asked him.  
“Not really, he was mostly teasing me about never even patting a horse.”  
“Ah I see. He can be a bit mean. But do not worry. He means well. Let Sigyn connect to you. she is especially calming and protecting.” He ran his hands through the short Fjord mane, ruffling it up. Despite all the brushing, there was still dust coming up from her fur.  
“Will you be good to him?” he asked turning to harry. “I know you have been nice so far. But I have to ask.. will you be good to him? When he came to Norway he could never smile. I do not know much of the war you fought. but no man should feel broken like that.”  
Harry was taken aback. “I.. Of course I will be.. how do you?” Draco came walking in. his eyes were a bit puffy. But he seemed relieved. “You two ready yet?” he asked, gathering his stuff and starting to saddle Loki.   
Helve gave Harry a meaningful look. “Almost. Just gotta do the bridle what do you thing, bittless?”  
“Bittles is fine, his instability could make him too harsh on the hands and we wouldn’t want her to hurt.” Draco smiled at them.  
“I’ll have you know I am very gentle.”  
“Sure potter.”  
The process that had taken harry about 30 minutes to complete, was finished by Malfoy in about 5 minutes.  
He got onto the horse with ease. Loki was scraping his hooves impatiently as harry got onto the chair, plopping his helmet on and very shakily and carefully got onto the horse.  
“That’s.. much broader than a broom.”  
“but of course. What did you expect?” Draco chuckled, taking the lead rope that was on Sigyn from Helve.   
“I’ll call for you if anything goes wrong.” He hummed, leading them out.  
“All you have to do, is sit straight, elbows low, heels low, just your toes in the stirrups and follow the movement of the horse. I’ll do the steering” Draco said, looking back at him. The puffiness of his eyes was gone.   
“That’s quite a lot to remember Malfoy.”  
“You’ll be fine you can trust me”  
And so he did. Listening to Malfoy’s tips as they went into the woods. Listening to him talk about how his family used to breed horses until they got into the higher ranks.  
When the conversation seemed to come to an end, Harry decided it might be time to ask. “What did Mormor tell you? you seemed quite upset earlier..” He asked it soft enough for Draco to ignore it if he didn’t feel like answering.  
He saw him tense up slightly. “She has a good idea on what is going on. But if she is right you will never forgive me.” Draco answered slowly, thinking every word through very well. “I know you would probably like to know more but.. I don’t have the words to explain it to you. So topic change potter.” He said it so coldly. It sliced through Harry. Nope not bringing that up again.  
“I understand.” He answered, trying not to sound hurt. “I erm.. how about you try and teach me how the speeding up works. I’m feeling quite balanced still.”  
“Sure, so whenever you see the right foot go forward you stand in the stirrup, work from your knees, not your ankles, keep those still, when you’re ready, give her a bit of pressure with your heels.”  
He was very straight to the point, but he seemed relieved with the new topic. 

Harry’s first attempt was most definitely a fail, he flopped around but managed to stay on. Making some comments on how Weasley’s bucking brooms were better than this.   
Soon enough he got a hand in it though.   
“And of course Harry Potter has to be talented at everything he does. Sod off you arse.” Draco snickered, sitting back ever so slightly and going into a gallop. “Lean back a little, follow the horse. He called back, watching as Sigyn, who seemed to have fate Harry would stay on speed after him. He chuckled, watching him struggle ever so slightly before getting a hang of it. 

By the time they returned Harry was battered, looking like he hadn’t slept for weeks on end and worked a long shift. There was dust all over his face and clothes. Draco laughed at him. “Lot more of a workout huh?” he asked, slapping him on the shoulder.  
“I’m sore already Malfoy. What have you done to me.”  
“Made you actually work out Potter.” Draco teased, hopping off of Loki with ease, patting him on the neck.   
Harry groaned, sliding off of Sigyn with great trouble, taking some time to stand straight. “Fucking hurts..” he muttered, making Draco laugh even harder. 

By the time they got back to London it was quite late. Too late for Draco to go and cook them the meal he promised. “So how about we go for dinner. Diagon Ally has quite the assortment of good restaurants.” Harry opted.   
“lets do it!”


End file.
